


What I Thought was Love

by Kitanafangrl



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Liu Kang is an asshole, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Trying to be family friendly, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitanafangrl/pseuds/Kitanafangrl
Summary: A Sub-Zero and Kitana fanfiction right after MKX.When a failed attempt to attack the Lin Kuei leaves Kitana stranded in Earthrealm she is left in the care of the cold Grandmaster, who warms up to her.The now revived Kitana (Thanks to Raiden)  has to regain her honor and repay the damage she has done and who better to assist her with that than Sub-Zero!? But honor will not be the only thing she gets as she goes on this adventure with the Lin Kuei and her fellow Earthrealm friends.





	1. Chapter 1: Lost and Alone

 

It was a dark day in the Netherrealms (like always), Kitana the now known empress was sitting on her throne but couldn't help but get up and go to the window (where she goes to think). No offense she kind of likes the Netherrealms but she missed being alive and she kind of likes being the 'dark empress' but she would rather rule Edenia more... She was lost in her thoughts when the doors flew open and there Liu Kang her 'love' or she thought stood.

 **-"My empress I think we should pay Raiden a visit!"** said Liu Kang in an evil tone.  
 **-"And what do you mean by that?"** asked a confused Kitana.  
 **-"Simple, we will attack the Lin Kuei temple to let Raiden know that I don't want to keep his stupid deal!"** he said.  
 **-"Very well, whatever you think is best"** Kitana said... scared.  
 **-"That's the spirit, I know I can count on you"**  
Liu Kang turned around but right away stopped in his tracks and turned around again **"Kitana it feels like you do not love me as you used to, is something wrong, is there someone new?"**  
What he said shocked her straight out of her thoughts **"But of course not!! I love you and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way"** she said.

 **-"It is ok"** he said then kissed her on the cheek. She just smiled at him and he smiled back. **"I'll go get the horses ready, you go get prepared for battle. The Lin Kuei will put up a fight."** Kitana nodded her head 'yes' and with that he left. 'But he doesn't know that it is him who is making me feel unloved'.

Kitana thought, but to be honest she couldn't get one thing off her mind this 'feeling' and that was she felt so empty. She remembered how she felt like this even when she was alive and thought it was love and that Liu Kang could fill in the emptiness. But, maybe it was trying to show that Liu Kang wasn't for her, but she just shook it off and was interrupted again by the doors being opened but instead it was Kung Lao...  
**-"Dark empress"** he said **"the emperor is waiting for you"**  
- **"Very well I'm on my way"** with what she said Kung Lao bowed and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2: A Cozy Home

After riding for a couple of hours (Liu Kang thought it was best if they made a portal further from the Lin Kuei temple so they couldn't sense any magic before it was too late...) they slowed down on a cliff. Kitana who was still in her thoughts came back to reality when everyone stopped, she looked over and saw the beautiful Lin Kuei temple and their ever so nice statue with the fire in its palms still burning. _'My why is it so beautiful, it will only make it harder for me to fight or even destroy the place!'_. Liu Kang spotted Kitana staring and asked her-

 **\- "My love what do you see?"**  
This caught her off gaurd but she responded with

**-"Umm...the Lin Kuei temple?"**

**-"Yes, but what do you see of it?"** Liu Kang asked her again.

 **-"It looks peaceful?..."** she said confused.

 **-"Yes! Exactly and we're going to destroy all that peace!!"** He shouted sounding evil and cold-hearted.

Kitana looked back at it and she saw that it looked cozy even though that was where assassins and ninjas lived and trained. Also, it looked warm even though it was on a high mountain top, it was freezing cold and the 'great' Sub-Zero that made snow and ice was their master but to her it looked like 'home', where she can be happy with the person she loved... but then she remembered she was dead and her 'love' was Liu Kang.

 **-"Let's go!!"** Liu Kang yelled and they rode off to face the Lin Kuei.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle!

Sub-Zero ran off his throne and past one of his students who had told him of what was happening, he ran outside and couldn't believe what he saw. An army of his deceased friends ready to attack HIS temple!

He was furious but not like Scorpion, he laughed to himself but quickly became serious again.

The revenants got off their horses but were immediately attacked by the Lin Kuei.  
Sub-Zero stood in front of Liu Kang.

 **-"You made a deal with Raiden!"** Sub-Zero said.

 **-"Most deals were made to be disobeyed!"** Liu Kang replied.

And a battle grew. After a couple of hours of fighting _'they are tougher than expected'_ Liu thought so he gave up, he whistled and told his group of fighters to fall back. Everyone got back on their horses, all but one and that was...Kitana who was deep in battle with Frost. Liu didn't wait and just rode off alongside the rest. When Kitana noticed it was too late and looked high in the mountains and saw them disappear she was mad yet heartbroken _'You imbecile how could you forget your empress and especially your true love Liu Kang!?'_ And that's when she realized _'so you really weren't my true love after all...'._ Frost saw that Kitana was distracted and took this as an opportunity to strike. Kitana looked back at Frost but was knocked out by one of her ice cold punches.


	4. Chapter 4: What to do?

**Kitana POV**  
I remem- I remember being on my knees and hearing two voices speak but I couldn't identify them or even see who they were, my vision was so blurry...

 **Normal POV**  
Sub-Zero stood in front of the unconscious Kitana who was on her knees and guarded by some warriors  (as if they stood a chance against one of Shao Khan's former assassins). _'Why would they attack? What did Liu Kang mean by most deals were made to be disobeyed? Why_ _would_ _they leave Kitana?'_ there were so many questions running through Sub-Zero's mind but was quickly brought back to reality by a flash of lighting... of course it was Raiden. Sub-Zero immediately called him after his fight against the revenants.

 **-"So... why exactly did they attack you?"** Raiden asked for the millionth time, clearly sounding mad after what happened with the revenants.

 **-"For the last time Lord Raiden I do not know! They just appeared out of nowhere, attacking us and saying 'most deals were made to be disobeyed' just please believe me!"** Sub-Zero said frantically.  
Raiden lifted a hand to silence Sub-Zero **"I never said that I don't believe you, I just need some answers as to why they would do this..."** Raiden said calmly and started to trail off. Sub-Zero let out a big breath that he didn't know he was holding in. But then Sub-Zero remembered his old friend that was unconscious at the moment.

 **-"** **So** **what do we do about the revenant and 'dark empress' known as Kitana, since Quan Chi is dead?"** _'Thanks to Scorpion'_ Sub-Zero said and mentally added in his head while scolding at Scorpion's stupidity and blindness from rage.

 **-"Good question Sub-Zero,** **I** **have been putting all of my free time trying to find a cure and finally** **I** **have found one... hopefully it will be successful** **"** Raiden said worried and whispering the last part.

 **-"What do you mean?** Asked Sub-Zero confusion and a little worry could be heard in his voice.

 **-"What** **I** **mean is** **I** **do** **not** **know what will happen if** **something goes** **wrong."** Raiden said more confident but still sounding concerned for his once known ally and friend.

 **-"Are you saying that were putting** **someone's** **life at risk!?"** Sub-Zero asked a little angry not caring he was starting to shout at the god of thunder and even though Kitana was already dead he still cared about one's well being.

Frost just stood there in the background(as always) rolling her eyes, while Raiden and Sub-Zero argued. After the whole 'attacking Scorpion' incident she wasn't well trusted to let out her opinions on what to do and only attacked when ordered too, but this time she actually sided with Raiden. _'Why does it matter what happens to her?! She dresses like a slut and clearly attacked us and tried to destroy the temple! Who cares if she gets hurt from the cure_ _at_ _least we would know that it doesn't work!'_ Frost thought angrily but decided to sound more formal by taking a better approach to the situation **"** **Sorry** **dear brother but** **I** **agree with Lord Raiden on this, if something goes wrong we would at least know that this is not the cure"** she said calmly trying to sound innocent. Sub-Zero's eyes widened at this remark but kept his composure.

 **-"Just please** **Sub-Zero let** **me try."** Raiden said reassuring.

After a long argument and some help from Frost, Sub-Zero finally agreed to it.


	5. Chapter 5: An Exorcism?

After Sub-Zero agreed, Sub-Zero lifted Kitana and carried her bridal style. Raiden then teleported himself, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Frost, and some of the Lin Kuei to his sky temple where Fujin and Bo' Rai Cho stood near a weird stone table with even weirder marks and symbols on it and lit candles surrounding it. They all (except for Kitana) looked around confused all wondering the same thing _'what is this place?'_ , Raiden answered their question.

 **-"This is the room where** **I** **will be cleansing any of the revenants that we come into contact with, IF the cure works"** Raiden explained.  
Frost looked at Sub-Zero who was still holding the unconscious Kitana, she noticed that his grip on Kitana tightened and for once she read his expression that was saying 'even though he agreed to this he was still concerned and wished he didn't agree with this in the first place, but was willing to do what was best or so he thought'. Frost's eyes narrowed by the sight and she thought to herself _'Just what is so special about her that she makes my brother so worried?! Well he has always had a heart, he would act the same for me...'_

 **-"Go ahead and put her on the table"** Raiden instructed. Sub-Zero nodded and followed his instructions, he softly layed her on top of it.

 **-"What happens now?"** Sub-Zero said trying his best to sound monotone.

 **-"Now** **I** **cleanse Kitana...hopefully"** Raiden muttered the last part, but Sub-Zero heard it loud and clear, he gulped fearing the worst for her.

 **-"So...is this like a exorcism?"** Frost asked.

 **-"Frost!"** Sub-Zero shouted, making Kitana flinch a little. Everyone stared at at Kitana then at Sub-Zero and Frost.

 **-"What!? I was just wondering."** Frost replied pouting and crossing her arms.

 **-"No Sub-Zero it is ok and yes if you wish call it that you may, Frost"** Raiden calmly said.

After all that it was time, Raiden grabbed a bowl and did a mixture of some healing herbs and soul elixir. Soon Raiden grabbed Kitana's hands, cut her palms and put the mixture in the cuts then covered them up with elemental stones. He held her hands, his fingers started to glow white/blue with electricity coming out of them and said a very strange chant that they all (even Fujin and Bo' Rai Cho) have never heard him say or heard at all. What happened next surprised all of them including Raiden. Kitana started floating, her eyes starting to glow and she turned from her _**'Dark Empress'**_ form to her _**'Revenant'**_ form to her _**'Tournament'**_ form. There was a blinding bright burst of light that was shot out of Kitana, everyone covered their eyes and when it was over they looked back up at her. Soon after she softly landed back on the table and soon passed out completely. Sub-Zero ran to her to see if she was ok but she wouldn't wake up, on the bright side she was breathing, Sub-Zero sighed in relief. Frost just rolled her eyes then, closed them, put her forefinger and thumb on the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

 **Later in the Lin Kuei~**  
After Sub-Zero put Kitana in bed he watched her making sure she was breathing steadily, Raiden walked in.

 **-"Sub-Zero?"** Raiden said.

 **-"Yes Lord Raiden?"** Sub-Zero simply asked shifting his gaze from Kitana to Raiden who was near the door.

 **-"I need a word with you"** Raiden simply stated.  
They both walked into the hallway.

 **-"What is it Lord Raiden?"** Sub-Zero asked Raiden.

**-"I'll trust that you will take care of Kitana until she awakens?"**

**-"Yes, it will be my honor."**

**-"** **Speaking** **of honor, when she awakes please contact me immediately"** Raiden said urgently.

 **-"Uhh...** **do not** **mean to** **sound** **rude but what does that have to do with honor?"** Sub-Zero asked raising an eyebrow.

 **-"I want you to train her and let her regain her** **honor and let her repay for any damage she has caused** **you** **, your warriors, or your temple"**  
And with that Raiden disappeared in a lightning flash, leaving a speechless Sub-Zero and a furious Frost behind.

 **Before** **Sub and Raiden Started talking, Frost's room~**

 _'Ugh!'_ Frost thought while she stomped into her room. ' _So not fair why did Kuai bring her back, he could've just left her at the Sky Temple.'_

She continued on thinking to herself while she flopped onto her bed.  
' _I mean Raiden or Fujin or even Bo' Rai Cho could watch her right? C'mon_ _, yeah they're busy but so is my bro, they act like he has a free schedule or has_ _plenty of_ _time for them, those stupid gods! Speaking of_ _gods_ _I wonder if Raiden is still here, maybe him and Kuai are talking about future plans about Kitana and her_ _leaving_ _already.'_  
Frost smirked at her devious plan and snuck into the hallway where many spare chambers were located. As Frost peeked around the corner she saw Raiden enter the room, she couldn't see or hear anything. _'Shit!_ _I_ _should get closer, maybe then_ _I_ _could_ _hear better'_ Right when Frost was about to step out she saw Raiden and Sub-Zero exit the room to talk. As she "over heard" their conversation she got angrier by the second. Once she heard thunder she knew their talk was over, she walked back to her room not even bothering to see her brother's expression but knew hers wasn't a nice one...


	6. Chapter 6: The Sleeping Beauty

**Sub-Zero P.O.V~**

It has been 4 days since the battle with the revenants and Kitana still hasn't awaken. I have to leave Frost in charge sometimes. Every night I would bring a glass of water...not for me but for Kitana, I know it sounds ridiculous but it is like a gut instinct so I just go along with it because my gut instinct is never wrong EVER.

One night I was sitting on a chair watching the sleeping Kitana _'She is beautiful'_ I thought. To be honest I always thought she was beautiful, to me she was PERFECT. But the sad thing is she fell for Liu Kang and he fell for her (who wouldn't?) and when we all became revenants she was with me until Liu showed up! And I became alive again while she was still a revenant, then to make matters worse she became the dark empress Liu Kang's empress!! But here she is alive and breathing. And so what she is a princess I love her not her fortune. _'Wait..._ _did I_ _say I love her? Do_ _I_ _love her? What am I feeling?! I was never trained to feel emotions! And I can't go to Frost she'll go absolutely insane and ask me who I love, but I don't even know if I really love Kitana! I guess it would be best if I just ignore these feelings for the sake of my clan and my own...'_

**No One P.O.V~**

While Sub-Zero was deep in his thoughts someone else was watching... _'By the elder gods!'_ Frost thought _'ever since she showed up everything's been about HER and my brother might be falling for her_ *sigh* _just_ _calm down Frost_ _it's_ _not like_ _I'm_ _going to have to deal with her for that long, right?'_ She reopened her eyes _'and what if long is longer than expected!?'_ She was about to punch the wall when

  **"Frost?"** _'_ _Uh-oh'_ Frost thought.

 **"Oh hi Kuai"** she said.

 **"What are you doing?"** Sub-Zero asked.

 **"Oh-uh just checking if everything is alright"** Frost said and pasted on a fake smile.

Sub was unsure at first but went with it **"That is why you are the best sister ever, even though you are** **my** **only sister!"**

She was surprised. **"Really? Er...** **I** **mean really!"**

 **" Well yes of course, you are** **always** **there and looking out for me"** Sub-Zero responded.

 **"Well what are sisters for!?"** Frost asked trying to sound confident.

 **"So Frost** **I'm** **going in the shower and** **get** **ready for bed, seems like** **you** **should too"** Sub pointed out, she looked down and saw how dirty she was from that days training.

**"Oh ok goodnight"**

**"Goodnight"** and they both left to get ready to end their days.

 


	7. Chapter 7: The Awakening

**Normal P.O.V.~**

It has been three weeks since the battle and one day to Sub-Zero's surprise something incredible happens. He was there just sitting where he has been for the past 3 weeks until he heard two words.

 **Kitana P.O.V~**  
I awoke expecting to be in the Netherrealm, but I didn't recognize my surroundings and I was a bit confused until I saw him... Sub-Zero sitting right there next to me. The sight made me smile for a second, when finally it hit me I remembered everything, my mother, my death, saying goodbye to Liu, the disappearance of Jade, me as a revenant, everyone under Quan Chi's control, all the bad things I have done, and that _'feeling'_.

Tears started to form in my eyes, I could feel the warmth of my tears as they slid down my cheeks. I couldn't hold back even though I was admiring the man in front of me, it just slipped out **"Kuai Liang"** my voice was hoarse but it still cracked. He looked up excited and happy yet... tired? _'Was he waiting for me to_ _wake_ _up?_ _That's_ _so sweet!_ _But_ _how long was_ _I_ _asleep for?"_ He got up from his seat and walked over to me, he had his arms out-wide. He embraced me!? At first I was bewildered by this, but I hugged him in return. We hugged for quite some time that I forgot why I was crying or that I was crying at all!

**Normal P.O.V~**

They were hugging at the wrong time because Frost was passing by but caught a glimpse of 2 figures in the spare room Kitana was in, she stopped mid step and turned to see. With what she saw she became furious, yet happy and mostly so confused. _'What, she's awake?!_ _What's_ _going to happen now? Why are they hugging? Whatever she better not do anything bad!'_ So many questions were running through her head, but she still continued to walk to the training room to let out her anger.

 **"What is the matter Kitana?"** Sub asked her.

 **"Well,** **I** **woke up and** **I** **started** **to remember everything** **I** **did and** **now** **I** **regret** **it...** **I'm** **sorry if** **I** **caused** **you any pain Kuai"** she said sounding sincere and tears streaming down her cheeks.

He cupped her face with both hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, he told her **"It is o-"**.

But he was cut off by her **"No** **it's not** **, what** **I** **did was wrong!"** This remark shocked him (more than Raiden ever will) but still responded sounding reassuring

 **"Listen to me Kitana everything is OK and** **I** **was once a revenant and yes there are somethings I still regret too, but** **I** **will always tell myself that I was under Quan Chi's control and so were you"** This actually made Kitana feel a little better...a little. Sub-Zero reached over and grabbed a tissue for her, he handed it to her and she nicely accepted it and blew into it.

 **"** **You're** **right"** She said as she threw away the tissue.

 **"** **That's** **a good princess"** Sub-Zero said trying to lighten up the mood, and it seemed to work because Kitana giggled but it hurt her throat

 **"Um Kuai?"** She asked her throat still hurting

**"Yes?"**

**"May** **I** **have some water?"** She asked nervously.

**"** **Well yes you may"** _'The gut was right again!'_


	8. Chapter 8: Kitana's Breakfast Encounter

The next day that morning, during breakfast in the dining hall Kitana, Sub-Zero and Frost were sitting together.

**-"So... You are saying I have been asleep for 3 weeks?"**

**-"Yes"** Sub simply said to answer her question.

Frost just rolled her eyes and imagined punching Kitana in the face again. She laughed silently but still caught their attention

 **-"Um Frost, I need to speak with you"** Sub said seriously.

**-"Me?"**

**-"Yes, is that okay with you Kitana?"**

**-"Sure"** Kitana politely said to him.  
They walked out of the dining hall where all the other students were and into the hallway.

 **-"What!?"** She asked annoyed.  
Everyone in the dining hall heard her shout and looked towards the door, even Kitana looked.

 **-"That is no way to reply to your grandmaster and more importantly your brother!"** he whisper-shouted.  
She rolled her eyes

 **-"Fine, what do you need 'grandmaster'?"** she said sarcastically. Knowing that was the best he was going to get from her he continued.

**-"Thank you, what is going on with you, you are disrespecting our guest?"**

**-"First off she disrespected us by attacking us, and second I'm telling you this as your sister I don't I repeat I DON'T like her she is up to something I can feel it!"** she tried to argue.

But Sub had the upper hand in this case.

 **-"Frost you do not like anyone and you say that about everyone"**  
Frost continued to argue.

 **-"I know but-"** Sub-Zero has had it.

**-"Enough is enough!"**

And with that she fell silent, she was about to respond when... A flash of lightning appeared from the dining hall.

**_Transition- Kitana- After Frost and Sub left_ **

Kitana watched them leave after that she was sitting there awkwardly just eating her breakfast when she heard a loud female shout. She jumped up a little, everyone looked towards the entrance she then continued to look at her food and started picking at it. She felt like she was being watched, she looked up and realized that everyone was staring at her and were even whispering to eachother. She just smiled and waved nervously, some waved back. One of them started to stand up and approach her he stopped mid way and asked

**-"Hey are you and the Grandmaster da-"**

Before he could continue he was cut off by a flash of lightning he fell back and landed on his butt. He looked up to see who it was and it was Raiden.  
Sub-Zero and Frost rushed into the room.

 **-"Lord Raiden!"** Sub exclaimed.

 **-"Hello, Grandmaster thank you for contacting me as soon as you could. Kitana?"** Raiden called out to her, everyone moved out of the way and created a path for Kitana to walk to the god of thunder.

**-"Yes? Lord Raiden I apologize for any destruction I have-"**

**-"Silence! To repay for all that, you will have to regain your honor!"**  
Kitana was confused.

**-"What do you mean? By who?"**

**-"What I mean is you have disgraced yourself and your lineage, you will stay with Lin Kuei clan until the grandmaster says you are ready and have regained it!"** after that he immediately left once again leaving behind a confused Kitana, a furious Frost and a shocked Lin Kuei clan. _'I still can't believe that I have to deal with her until Kuai says it's ok?!, but what if he loves her he would never want her to leave, ugh! I have to do something about this *sigh* but what?'_

Frost thought.

But really in Sub-Zero's and Kitana's head they were both excited and happy. _'I can't believe this I get to stay with her until I say it's okay, and what if she doesn't want to stay that long? But wait he's (well to her) just another peasant while she is the beautiful princess of Edenia. And she probably still has feelings for Liu Kang...'_ Sub thought.

 _'Yay_ , _I get to stay with him until he says it's ok *sigh* but what if he doesn't want to deal with me for long? *gasp* but what if he does?!'_ Kitana smiled a little, but frowned immediately ' _Wait Kitana what are you thinking he is the grandmaster, while you're just a fallen and disgraced princess with no honor'_ he looked at her, she smiled. She looked at him, he smiled _'Or... maybe not'_ they both thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Hot!

Hours after the so called 'talk' with Raiden something tugged at Kitana. Something about him ached in the back of her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As she tried to think about it, it finally hit her that she has been out for three weeks and not once has she washed. Or have they not mentioned that they cleaned her while she was knocked out, but they should know well that if they ever lay a hand on her without her consent they were to be executed. Embarrassed she walked up to Sub-Zero and whispered  
**-"Uh, Kuai..."**

**-"Yes Kitana?"**

**-"Since I have been out for at least three weeks and I have not been bathed, I was wondering if um..."**  
Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow, being totally clueless   
**-"If what?"**

 **-"If I um"** she clears her throat **"you know?"** she hoped he would catch on.  
His eyes widened and he face palmed   
**-"I am an idiot"**

Frost walked by and said  
**-"Yes, yes you are"** and she continued walking as they both stared at her leave and Kitana giggling at her remark.

 **-"Anyways, yes you may. Come with me"** he gestured for her to follow.

**_The sleeping dorms (in the more vacant area where she had been for three weeks)~_ **

He walked into a nearly abandoned wash room.  
**-"Here this is where you will wash yourself"**

 **-"What is this place?"** she asked looking around.

 **-"This area I had emptied out so that Frost could wash in here and not worry about the other men"** Sub explained.

 **-"Oh."** Kitana merely muttered as she stared at the dirty mirror. **"But why not just build a washroom for one, then giving her an entire washroom?"** she asked still looking into the mirror, raising her hand to it and starting to wipe off the dust.

 **-"Believe it or not, thanks to an encounter with Sergeant Blade"** Kitana's ears perked at the name of an old ally. Sub continued to talk.

 **-"She made me realize that there are not enough women in the clan and I hope to add more. One day. But not anytime soon."** he looked down at the fogged up tile. Kitana removed her hand from the mirror and looked at it, it was covered in dust, she looked back at the area she had just wiped and saw Sub looking at the ground. She turned around and walked up to him, she put her clean hand on his shoulder and he jumped out of his mental state.

 **-"Anyways"** Kitana was taken aback by his sudden change in behavior but did not question the grandmaster. **-"For now you may use Frost's soaps. Do not undress yet, I will get you a towel"** she nodded and he left the room. She looked back into the smudged mirror, she frowned upon looking at it. Something irritated her but she did not know what. She was knocked out of her thoughts as Sub walked back in holding a dark blue towel.

 **-"Here is your towel"** he handed it to her and she took it. **"And turning it on is simple. Just pull it outwards to turn on, push in to turn off, left for hot and right for cold. Understand?"** she nodded and replied.

**-"Yes"**

**-"Ok then I'll leave you to your washing"** And he left, she watched him leave. She turned back to the shower and walked towards it, she followed Kuai's instructions and she pulled the lever outwards. The sudden outburst of water startled her that she nearly slipped on the already wet floor.

She was tired before but she was fully awake thanks to her little scare. She stepped back from the water not even bothering to check it and walked over to the sinks, she was at the sink closest to the shower. She rubbed her eyes and yawned extending her arms, as she lowered them she looked back into the mirror once again and then looked at her blue robe.

 _'What have I become!?'_ she asked herself as she began to tightly grip the edge of the sink. She calmed down and let go, she removed her robe and stared at her old fighting attire.

 _'Where did I go wrong? *sigh* Maybe it wasn't me who went wrong, not all the fault is mine. What about Raiden for leaving us stranded with my mother?! Or Quan Chi for making us that way?!'_ She sighed, and started to undress herself by taking off her thin mid-calf socks, since her thigh high boots were already off, then to her forearm guards and mid arm bracelets.

After that straight to her metal hair tie at the end of her pony tail, to her little tiara. She watched her hair flow to above her mid back _'My look at me what a mess, why is it that I am the only one who sees my problems?'_ she looked down sad. _'I haven't even been conscious for an entire day and I am already getting gifts and treats from the other clan members, maybe they don't see my problems because they are blinded by my beauty? Yeah, I doubt it... They are sweet but I am not interested'._

Kitana continued to the rest of her clothing. She went to her necklace and unclipped it and took her already lowered mask which was connected to it with it also. _'They are too kind for the gifts, but I thought they were trained to not feel emotion? Eh, why does it matter to me I am just a princess with_ _no honor._ _I guess no one was paying attention to Raiden yelling at me. Hah, as if anyone could have ignored that'._

Kitana grabbed the hem of her top and lifted it over her head and tossed it on the floor exposing her bare chest and pulled down the lower part of her outfit. _'But there was one gift that stood out from all the rest...flowers. Yes, flowers but not ordinary ones, the most beautiful flowers ever. They had the most sweetest scent I had ever smelt and the prettiest shade of dark violet I had ever seen. But in an area like this I wondered how someone could have gotten those?'._

She was now fully naked, she crossed her arms and she shivered, rubbing her arms to warm them up. _'Hmm I cannot wait to feel the warmth of the water on my back!'_

She walked over towards the running water and stepped in fully and she screamed so loud the entire clan heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards where they thought the scream came from. Sub who was sitting down and enjoying a nice cup of tea almost dropped his cup, but didn't thanks to his great reflexes he stopped it without spilling a drop.

Once he saved it from falling he put it down, he stood up straight and ran towards the washing room. Kitana rushed to her towel and covered herself up. _'That is not what I meant!'._ Sub reached her to see if she was ok, when he saw her he gave a huge sigh of relief and hugged her. He pulled back placing his hands on her bare shoulders, he looked at her making direct eye contact, worry clear in his eyes.

 **-"What is wrong, I heard a scream!?"** worry also clear in his voice. Kitana inhaled but before she could speak the entire clan burst in.

Frost stood there her hands on her hips and a mad expression visible, it was clear as daylight she was waiting for an explanation.

Kitana blushed and started to mutter her response  
**-"Well I-I was going in the shower and it kind of or maybe most certainly burned my back"**

Frost's eyes widen, she smirked under her mask and used what she had just heard and started to take advantage.  
**-"Sorry what did you say!?"** Frost shouted while cupping her ear with her hand as if to hear better. Kitana blushed and whisper-shouted towards Frost.

 **-"The water burnt my back"** Kitana looked around hoping no one else heard and it seemed to work because a majority of them just scratched their head and shrugged. Frost played along with them.

 **-"I just couldn't hear you can you repeat it?"** Kitana started to get mad and yelled.

 **-"THE WATER BURNT MY BACK!"** everyone was taken aback but Frost merely stood still, she crossed her arms and grinned but Kitana didn't notice. But even Sub-Zero was shocked, he walked towards Kitana and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 **-"Are you okay, Kitana?"** she tensed under his touch.

 **-"Yes, I am"** she calmed down again.  
That is when Frost burst out laughing.

 **-"Hahaha oh my elder gods, you certainly are being tricked!"** she continued laughing at her.

 **-"Wh-what do you mean"** she asked her but since she was still laughing she looked at Sub-Zero and pointed towards Frost. **"What does she mean"** Sub-Zero looked at her dissapointed, he inhaled but before he could say anything Frost cut in.

 **-"The grandmaster here likes to shower with freezing cold water that scientists could say that ' he showers in liquid nitrogen '"** she started to chuckle a little. Kitana looked back at Sub and confusion her new face expression.

 **-"But-"** Kitana was cut off by Sub.

 **-"The unused hot water moves to these showers and the temperature 'warm' is very hot and the 'hot' temperature is piping hot. I am so sorry Kitana I should have warned you but it did not cross my mind"**  
Kitana looked in his eyes sorrow visible. She gulped, Frost's laughs faded in the distance. She held her towel with one hand and covered his hand with her other.

 **-"I accept your apology"** he smiled.

 **-"Thank you"** that is when Kitana realized she was only in a towel and the entire clan was looking at them, she tugged at Sub's garbs

 **-"Uh Kuai"** he looked down at her, while Frost raised an eyebrow at sudden noises of talking. _'Ugh what are they talking about now!?'_ Frost thought.

**-"What is it Kitana"**

**-"I am uh... How do I say this? I'm only in a towel?"**

He looked down at her towel and looked at his arms which were on her naked shoulders. He quickly put them down, nervous and embarrassed.

 **-"Oh I apologize, once again"** Kitana giggled at his nervousness.

 **-"It is ok, but-"** she pointed to the others. Sub looked at where she pointed and it finally hit him. He grabbed her and hid her right behind him, covering her.

 **-"What is wrong with you all, have you no honor!?"** Everyone snapped out of their daydreams. Frost was mad at them all, just as much as Sub was.

**-"Yes, you idiots that is stupid!"**

**-"Now get out and leave Kitana alone!"** Sub demanded and everyone left. He turned back to her and smiled.

**-"Will you be fine?"**

She nodded **"Yes and thank you"**

 **-"I will leave you to clean up"**  
He left once again and she checked the water this time. _'Ah that's the right temperature'._

She threw her towel back on the sink and entered the water and it hit her back, that is exactly what she wanted. She felt soothed in the water and not to mention clean. _'What is this feeling I have when I am around Kuai? This feeling is familiar. It is the exact same feeling I had when I first encountered Liu'._

She looked at Frost's hair conditioner, it was lavender scented. She squeezed some onto her hand and started scrubbing it into her hair. _'This feeling makes me want to be closer with Kuai but at the same time I don't want to be a burden on him' ._

She grabbed the bar of soap the scent was mint, and rubbed it all over her body. _'I hope this feeling will leave, it makes me feel as if there are butterflies in my stomach, my face warms up to heat levels unimagined, my mind goes wild and my heart skips a beat, it makes me uncomfortable'_ as she finished off she turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around her.

She walked into the room she has been in for three weeks and noticed there were clothes set out for her, as in black sweat pants and a blue shirt, there was also black socks, a couple hair ties, a comb, and under clothing. Kitana put on her clothes and wrapped the towel around her hair, as she looked around her 'new' room she remembered something.

 _'Oh yeah I forgot to get my clothes from the wash room!'_ she ran towards the door and opened it, but crashed and fell on the floor. The towel on her head was knocked off, but that was not what she focused on. _'What did I crash into?'_ she looked up and saw a built chest, she blushed and continued to look up and saw Kuai.

He looked down at her  
**-"Oh my apologies princess I did not mean to knock you over"** he said apologetically and extending his arm for her to take and she politely took it, she smiled

**-"It is alright, but might I ask what you are doing here?"**

**-"Oh well I brought extra towels and some soaps for you"** he said extending out a box.

 **-"Oh why thank you"** she smiled and he smiled in return. They stood there silently until he continued on

 **-"Tomorrow we will measure you for your clothes and fighting attire"** she nodded and he started to walk off down the empty halls.

 **-"Oh and Kuai"**  
He stopped and turned around  
**-"Yes?"**

**-"Thank you"**

He smiled  
**-"You're welcome"**

She watched him leave, she turned around and tripped on the towel, yet not dropping a soap. ' _Ugh stupid towel!'_ she thought as she grabbed it and threw it on the bed. As she put the box on the drawer she left to get her clothes. She put them in a basket near the empty closet as she did this she didn't notice Frost by the doorway.

 **-"Ahh! Frost I did not see you there"**  
Frost rolled her eyes and replied with

**-"I know you didn't, I'm a ninja!"**

**-"So what are you doing here?"**

**-"Oh so you want to get to the point, I like it! Anyways we are hallway roomies so, yeah, I'm down the hall and also tomorrow we wake up at 4 A.M. so don't forget that"**

She winked and walked off, not even waiting for a response from Kitana. _'Her and Kuai may be siblings but they certainly are opposites, I wonder how things would be with their other brother here? I guess I'll never know..."_


	10. Chapter 10: Let's go Shopping!

Early that next morning, Sub-Zero and Frost weren't lying when they said 'they were going to start early'. A drowsy and half asleep Kitana who was still in her sleeping attire, trailed behind a wide awake Sub-Zero through the halls.

 **-"Sub-Zero, no offense but why did we not start later?"** Kitana asked trying not to sound rude.

 **-"Well I thought you were used to waking up around this time? Also because, Kitana, you have been asleep for 3 weeks already, and you need to try some clothes on. So here are some clothes, try them on and which ever you like or at least fits you is yours to train in"** Sub said matter of factly.

 **-"Well it has been awhile since I have been required to wake up so early"** Kitana said and smiled, it clearly visible since she wore no mask and she did not try to hide it. Sub chuckled

 **-"Very well Kitana if that is your reasoning"** hehanded her some options and left her in a room with even more clothing. Kitana tried on many outfits and styles but she wasn't completely focused on the task at hand, as she was thinking of the act that happened 3 weeks earlier and what Liu did _'Why would Liu do that to me, did I mean nothing to him. Was I merely his puppet. To think of how loyal I was to him this is how he repays me, by throwing me to the curb?!'_ Anger filled her to the point where she punched a wall, so hard it left a tiny hole and a big dent, she was going to punch the wall again when she heard

 **-"Wow, nice punch, and also calm down the Grandmaster won't like holes and dents in the wall. Heh, I didn't know trying on clothes can trigger you!"** Kitana jumped in surprise and turned around, it was Frost who was leaning on the door frame.

 **-"Oh, h-hi Frost what are you doing here?"** Kitana asked, trying to change the topic, while rubbing her now bruising fist. Frost stood up right and continued to walk in.

 **-"Oh nothing the Grandmaster just wanted me to let you know that** **I'll be training you"** Kitana crossed her arms, looked down and without thinking she muttered

 **-"Oh I was hoping that Kuai** **would train me..."** Kitana came back to her senses and exclaimed to herself _'Wait I did not just say that to his sister, hopefully she did not get the wrong idea!?'_

Frost arched a brow 'Sh _e did not just say that!'_

 **-"First off I don't know what that is supposed to mean but too bad so sad I'M training you! Second of all, well duh he's the Grandmaster he has other people to train, new things to teach and I'm his best student so that's why I'm here. And last, during the day we call him 'Grandmaster Sub-Zero' or just 'Grandmaster' and later on (depending on how close the bond you have with him) you can call him 'Kuai' or whatever! You may continue but hurry or you're going to train naked!!"** She bursted out laughing and left.

Kitana nodded obediently and hurried to continue to try on different clothes, she mostly stuck to the colors blue, black, white, and gray, but nothing compelled to her.

 **-"You done yet?"** Frost asked sounding like an impatient child and sticking her head in.

 **-"Not yet"** Replied Kitana.

 **-"Well you have 45 minutes hurry up, I don't have all day you know!"**  
Frost hated this she didn't even know why she signed up for- oh wait she didn't

**_*Flashback*_ **

She was walking through the hallway near Sub's office when she heard

 **-"Frost!"** Sub called for her once he saw her pass by.

 **-"Yeah?"** Frost rolled her eyes and giving attitude like she normally did.

**-"May I speak with you? I would say 'ask' but it is more of a demand than a question."**

**-"Uh...sure"** Frost said a little confused.

 **-"I am very busy and you are one of my best students an-"** he was cut off by Frost being her arrogant self.

**-"Aww well thank you, that just made my day!"**

**-"*Clears** **throat* as I was saying you have some minor issues here and there but not as much as the other students. Anyways, because of that may you please help me by training Kitana?"** Sub asked nervously.

' _What!?No way! *Nice self-to-Mean self* but Frost come on he's your brother and he thinks you're the best! *Mean self-to- Nice self* that's true..._ _ _*Nice self-to-Mean self* So don't do it for her do it for him, your brother.__ _ _*Mean self-to- Nice self* Yeah, I guess you're right. *__ _ _ _ _Nice self-to-Mean self* Aren't we always!'____

She plastered on a fake smile and said   
**-"Yes, when do I begin?"**

He sighed _'Whew that turned out better than I expected. I thought she was going to say no and then I would force her too and we would get into an argument. Adding some tension and sharp like glares here and there. Also this new "can do" attitude is a little suspicious...'_

**-"Thank you and today, she is trying on some clothes"**

**-"Oh ok"** she replied with a frown.

_'What did I get myself into?!'_

_*_ _**End of Flashback*** _

Ok so maybe she did volunteer but it's not like she really had a choice.Kitana only had 20 minutes left _'Oh no! I better hurry, but there is nothing good here!'_ She looked around frantically and suddenly got an idea. Sub- Zero walked in while holding a stopwatch

 **-"Ok Kitana time's up"** he looked up and saw Kitana in her _'A more rough draft version of her default MKX skin (but with the mask lowered)'_

 **-"So?"** She asked while she twirled around.

 **-"Wow"** Sub said while he raised his eyebrows and almost dropping his stopwatch.

 **-"Oh, hi Sub- Zero I thought you were Frost!"** She said shocked. She felt so embarrassed, she even blushed a tiny bit.

 **-"No she is in the courtyard waiting for you, she wanted me to come get you"** he said looking at the floor and at his feet.

**-"Oh ok, wait you the 'Grandmaster' taking orders from his little sister?"**

**-"I respect my sister as much as I respect Lord Raiden and same with the rest of the realms. Unless they attack me or my realm first I have no choice but to defend myself and those who do and do not deserve it. Now shall we start heading out there?"** Sub said in a serious tone.

_'Wow, he cares for everyone, even though people have framed and killed his brother he gives people an extra chance even when they don't deserve it...that would explain me. I remember when Liu was like that naive and sweet, oh Elder Gods I was such a fool!"_

**-"That is so sweet Sub- Zero and sure but first what do you think of my choice in clothes?"** Kitana said making an up and down movement with her arms to indicate her outfit.

 **-"I THINK that was not in the pile of clothes"** Kitana put her arms down and huffed

**-"I know I made it myself, it could have been better if I had more time. But oh well I will work on it during my spare time"** _'Huh, I guess work great under pressure!?'_

**-"Well Kitana you are very creative"** Sub said trying to sound nice and turning around and beginning to walk away, signifying to leave.

 **-"Oh that's sweet of you to say Grandmaster Sub- Zero"** she saw him leaving and shouted for him.

 **"Wait!"** He stopped in his tracks. **"Really what do you think?"**

 **-"*sigh*"** he pinched the bridge of his nose. _'She may have been one of Shao Khan's deadliest assassins but she does act quite childish and attention seeking at times'_   **"** **Fine"** he turned around and looked into her hazel eyes. **"You look like you are and have been a member of the Lin Kuei, but it makes you stand out from us all"**

**-"Aww thank you"**

**-"You are welcome, but time for me to go teach my students and for you to go train with Frost."**

**-"Very well, anyways I've always wanted to see how and where the 'big bad' Lin Kuei train!** **"** Kitana said happily, as she excitedly exited the room and followed Sub once again but this time to the courtyard where everyone awaited.


	11. Chapter 11: A Day at the "Park"

They exited the room and entered the courtyard, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Kitana. Sub- Zero got angrier and angrier, but sadly he couldn't do anything about it because she wasn't his. _'Even all of the Lin Kuei are staring at her, I should really have a discussion with them for easily getting distracted. But I can't judge them'._

Kitana noticed the men staring at her but she ignored them, but was hoping that Sub- Zero was one of the men staring. _'Okay, okay my brain admits it, my heart was right. I do care dearly for him... Or maybe a little more but I do not wish to be left behind like what Liu did. Not to mention me and Kuai have not spoken that much since before we died or even after, I find it odd for me to feel any type of passion towards him'._

 **-"Okay! So we are going to start** **with warm ups and basics, then start some real work and make groups on what we must work on. Understood?"** Sub instructed.

Everyone nodded, bowed and walked away. As everyone walked away Frost and Kitana walked to a sectioned off place with a lot of space, to get some privacy. _'This is going to be fun I get to boss her around ALL day!'_ Frost thought with an evil smirk. They started off with stances Kitana's favorite was the Ba Gua stance, positions (for defenses, parrys, etc.),  later moves for attacks, and combos for extra damge on an opponent. After all that was finished she faught a couple students, while Sub inspected it all. She won the first 2, but lost the other 3.

 _'Intresting'_ Sub thought as he raised an eyebrow. He motioned for a ninja and one ran up to him he whispered in his ear as he nodded. Once Sub was complete telling him what he said they both stood there waiting for the competitions to end.

**_That Night~_ **

Kuai was on the balcony just looking at the starry night sky while Kitana watched him from afar. She contemplated whether to go over there or stay where she was at, but a voice in her head pushed for her to go foward but she refused. She was shocked to find herself walking towards Sub, she tried to stop but couldn't, she felt as if she was once again under Quan Chi's control.

 **-"Hello Kua- I mean Grandmaster"** she bowed and he bowed in return.  
After that he chuckled, Kitana just gawked 'B _y the gods he is so handsome when he does that'_

**-"Hello Kitana, and also it is alright to call me 'Kuai' after training is complete for the day"**

**-"Oh ok thank you for the tip, so... how did I do today?"**

**-"Well, I speak the truth so do not hate me for it but you started off good, after you seemed to lose focus"**

**-"Oh, I understand I'll try harder tomorrow"**

**-"Very well, I hope to see improvement, but it is alright if it takes you time"** he regretted saying that to one of the most feared assassins Shao Kahn raised. But Kitana did not seem bothered by it. It was quiet for a while, they both stared at the beautiful clear sky with no clouds to be seen. It was a rare sight, but a sight Kuai loved nonetheless.

Kitana broke the silence  
**-"I did try very hard"** 'For you' went unspoken. As she said that Sub looked at her.

 **-"I know you did and I am proud of you"** he smiled at her _'wow his smile is so handsome',_ she smiled at him _'her smile is another aspect of hers that has no flaws'_ he thought. Kitana looked down at her clothes and noticed she was still dirty from earlier, she blushed

 **-"Oh my, I need to clean myself and prepare for tomorrow."** He nodded understandingly

 **-"Goodbye"** she walked off waving to him. She turned to the left, while Frost entered from the right. She noticed how messy Kitana looked.

**-"God she's a mess, anyways why'd you send someone for me?"**

**-"I thought the reason was obvious"**

Sub motioned to where Kitana just went.  
**-"Oh her? What do you want me to do?"** Frost placed both elbows on the balcony rail. Sub followed her and also leaned on the rails

**-"The least you can do is speak to her find the reason why this happened"**

**-"Maybe she just sucked and you were blind to notice"** Frost shrugged.

 **-"Shao Kahn trained her, her entire life. I doubt that"** Frost did her signature move (rolling her eyes)

**-"Fine but aren't 'we' trying to help her 'restore honor', not help her improve her skill?"**

**-"Raiden gave me the right to chose and I believe for her to restore honor is to regain what was once lost"**

**-"Sure okay whatever, just remind me to never ruin my honor in front of you."**

Sub smirked and Frost left leaving him there once again.

_**After Kitana's Shower~** _

Once she exited the showers and got dressed, she left her room to get some water when she bumped into Frost.

**-"Oh my, I'm sorry Frost I did not see you!"**

**-"Calm down I just need to speak with you"** she said half urgent, half irritated.

 **-"Oh? Yes of course, may I ask what it is about?** She asked curious.

**-"It's about your training today"**

**-"Was it about my defeat against my opponents?"**

**-"I'll be the one asking the questions and yes it was about that"**

**-"I'm sorry Frost"**

**-"It's fine, but wanna know what I don't get?"**

**-"What do you not get?"**

**-"Kuai has told me so many stories of his past adventures and all the great fighters he has teamed up with. You were one of them, so I ask what happened today in the courtyard?"** Kitana was shocked at what Frost said. Kuai has spoken about his friends and SHE was one of them?

Kitana shrugged  
**-"I-I was just... distracted"** Kitana blurted out, 'distracted' was the first word that popped into her head. Frost raised a brow and repeated.

**-"Distracted?"**

**-"Yes"** Kitana simply stated.

**-"By what?"**

**-"Oh you know it has been sometime since I have left the Netherrealm after the defeat of Shinnok. I was just enjoying the beauty of your temple and the view of the mountains"** Kitana lied in attempt to throw Frost off any case she had of her and her... feelings?

**-"Okay then, well the dinner call will happen soon. So be prepared to eat if you don't just let me or Sub or maybe just Sub know"**

**-"Okay"** Kitana nodded in agreement. She watched Frost walk away. _'I could have told her the truth, that I might possibly like Kuai? But how can I tell her if I do not even know for certain!? Well I should just ignore it and prepare to eat'._ Shockingly Frost did not lie about the dinner call as a bell rang so loud for those still training, sleeping, and washing could hear. Kitana jumped at the sudden sound _'I will have to get used to that'_ Kitana promised herself.

As she walked down the hall and stairs to the eating hall Kitana noticed the enormous line. As many of the unmasked men saw her enter they began tapping their friends shoulders. She continued to walk to the back of the line everyone she passed stopped their eating or conversations to stare at her, all of them gawking. Many began offering her places in line.

 **-"Kitana over here I saved you a place!"** One said.

 **-"No over here"** Another said

 **-"What are you talking about I'm closer!"** Yet another said.

 **-"You're so boring no one would want to be next to you!"** Remarked one at a table. Because of the man at the table people offered her seats and even their own meals. Frost who was happily enjoying her food was about to take a bite out of a sandwich when she heard shouting. _'Ugh who is disturbing this beautiful moment between me and my sandwich!?'_

She was about to get up and cause an outburst when she noticed a tall figure walking in. She smirked, sat down and waited for the show to begin.

As Sub continued closer to the dining hall he heard voices getting louder with each step. _'What is going on?'_ He saw Frost just sitting there enjoying her time. This confused him, but he focused on everyone else terrorizing Kitana.

 **-"What is this nuisance!?"** Sub shouted very loud. Frost just grinned at the scene that was before her. Everyone jumped and shut up, those who sat continued eating. The tension was so thick that not even a sword could slice through it.  He walked up to Kitana and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 **-"Are you alright?"** She nodded as she looked at his eyes, then back at the floor. Frost rolled her eyes while everyone else looked away scared to look at the Grandmaster. He lead her to the front of the line got himself and her food, and walked towards the table Frost was at. Everyone released a sigh of relief as the tension left the room. The guys in front of the line spoke to eachother.

**-"She was so close I could smell her!"**

**-"How did she smell?"**

**-"Like lavender and mint"**

At the table with Frost, Kuai, and Kitana, Sub talked to Frost.

**-"Why did you not do anything, when Kitana was being terrorized?"**

**-"Kuai I said it is fine"** Kitana said.

**-"Yeah Kuai, why don't you calm down?"**

He glared at Frost  
**-"No it is not fine, now answer my question"**

 **-"I saw you entering and plus if Kitana is gonna stay here she needs to see all sides to the 'beloved' Grandmaster"** Frost simply stated as she got up to dump her food and return the metal tray, leaving Sub and Kitana to eat together. It was silent until Sub said

**-"Listen Kitana if anything like this happens again, do not fear contacting me"**

**-"Thank you Kuai, now I must rest so I can train tomorrow"** she got up threw whatever was left of her food, returned the tray and got a glass with water. She yawned and left while everyone watched every movement she made.

As she reached her room she saw gifts by her door. As she moved them all she noticed a small pot of those dark violet flowers with the scent she is beginning to love. She smiled and brought it all in.

She placed everything on the floor but placed the flowers on the drawer, she moved her sheets and went to bed with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mix Up

**5 Weeks Later**

In the sky temple 3 in the morning (their time) Fujin and Raiden sparred with their weapons. It was Fujin's idea to practice using weapons in case their powers failed. As Fujin tried to do a overhead hit Raiden blocked.

**-" So let me adjust to your story. As Sub- Zero trains the rest of his clan, his most trustworthy student will train her?"**

**-"Yes brother did I misinterpret a part of the story?"** Raiden said with clentched teeth trying not to get hit be his brothers staff.

**-"No misinterpretations but I think it is highly unfair for her to get private practices and what do we know of this 'highly trusted student'?"**

Raiden tried to sweep Fujin but he jumped.

**-" Well we know they are trusted highly by Sub- Zero"**

**-"And what if they are tricking Sub- Zero, I say we should trust Sub- Zero and only him"**

**-"Is that your final thought Fujin?"**  
Fujin tried to uppercut him with his staff but Raiden did a flip over his head and landed behind him, sweeped the staff under his feet. As Fujin lay there he said.

 **-"No, why does she have private lessons she must regain honor not be treated like royalty"** Raiden offered his hand and Fujin took it and got up. Raiden passed him his staff

**-"Fujin you must remember she was once royalty"**

**-"To what Edenia, Outworld, or the Netherrealm?"** He asked as he grabbed the staff.

 **-"That is not the point Fujin, she seems a bit rusty I will give her a time to remember specific details on how to fight"** they got in their stances.

**-"According to the rumors spread in the Netherrealm she has gotten into plenty of fights with her mother and demons of some sort"**

  
**-"That is when she was under Quan Chi's control"**

 **-"Fine you got me there, but I do not feel as secure with someone that is not Sub- Zero watching over Kitana and my question is for that small amount of time who will watch the clan?"** They ran towards each other and clashed staffs.

 **-"His most trusted student and I will watch and train them"** they took steps back, while Fujin twirled his staff around.

**-"It seems like more work for you brother are you sure?"**

**-" Yes I will need yours and Bo Rai Cho's assistance to keep an eye on the Netherrealm and the Sky Temple"** Raiden ran lodged his staff into the ground and jumped to the opposite side of where they faught.

Fujin turned and paced around him.  
**-"Very well Raiden, be careful. I cannot risk the thought of losing you to some arrogant revenant, due to your stress"** he said worried and sentimental.

**-"Understood brother I will talk to him later, first let us finish".**

**_Later(5:30 A.M)- Throne and Office of Sub~_ **

As Sub did some work he heard a knock. He looked up and saw Raiden, he was surprised that for once he used a door.

 **-"Hello Lord Raiden"** Sub said and bowed as a sign of respect. Raiden bowed too

**-"Hello Grandmaster, I need to speak with you..."**

That day started off good for Frost, she got a good amount of sleep, woke up on time to get the decent breakfast and another day to torture Kitana, but the day was to about to get even better. Sub-Zero called her into his throne room, alongside Kitana. As Frost angrily strutted down the hall Kitana ran up next to her. Frost didn't want to talk to her but Kitana asked

 **-"Do you know why they called us?"**  
_'Wait they called her?!'_

 **-"I don't know but since you're here there is a 99 percent chance it's about you"** Frost replied drily.

**-"You think?"**

**-"Oh I know!"** And she was right. When they entered they saw Raiden there and weren't even surprised anymore. They walked in and saw Sub he looked agitated, but why? Sub- Zero saw them and said

**-"Come in, come in"**

**-"Hello ladies"** Raiden greeted. Kitana did not know why but he sent a chill down her spine just upon his gaze.

 **-"Lord Raiden"** they said and bowed.  
**-"I bet you are wondering why Lord Raiden is here"** Frost just tilted her head, rolled her eyes, yawned, and resisted the urge for a sarcastic remark.

 **-"I am here to say there has been a change,as you say a 'mix-up'. Kitana you are under Sub- Zero's supervision and he will train you. Also yes I understand it seems complicated but Frost you will be in charge and I will assist you"**  
Frost jumped up and celebrated, while Kitana just gaped with wide eyes. Sub glared and Frost immediately halted.

 **-"Thank you Lord Raiden"** she bowed and he bowed in return. He bowed to everyone else and left out the door. And for Sub- Zero this is the first time in weeks he did not think of Kitana, but for the Lin Kuei, _'How long was he to watch her, he was not specific on the time period. Was he to watch her until she regained her honor and how long would that be? He would have to ask Raiden or maybe even Kitana.'_ Kitana on the other hand was happy, yet sad. She wanted to befriend Frost, but also wanted to connect with Kuai.

_**Later on 6:30 A.M.- Courtyard~** _

**-"I must warn you I will push you more to your limits. I am not like Frost, lazy a majority of the time."**

**-"If she is lazy how is she your best student"** Sub thought for a moment.

**-"Your guess is as good as mine, yet she manages to take out half of the clan with a wave a hand."**

As they walked out together, he read what Frost written about her current abilities. He looked up and turned his head to the right. Kitana bit her lip and rubbed her arm that was folded alongside the other on her chest.

 **-"Are you nervous, anxious, scared?** "

**-"What no. I'm-I'm used to Frost"**

**-"Oh I understand"**

She walked ahead of him, she dropped something he picked it up and inspected it. It was the chapstick he gave her with the box of soaps and shower supplies.

**-"Here you go Kitana, you dropped it. You don't want to lose it in this cold temperature."**

**-"Oh thank you"** she smiled nicely and he smiled back. They reached the normal training place Frost and her have been training.

 **-"Okay Kitana we will start with what you have"** he instructed her, the beginning of the training session.

 **-"Okay"** she said sheepishly. She started with a kick to the gut which he caught and flipped her, she did a back flip and landed on her feet

**-"Wow great reflexes, Kitana"**

**-"Thank you I practice"** she aimed to punch him in his handsome face but luckily he ducked, she tried to do it again but the results where the same.

When he ducked she did an uppercut and he tumbled over, he regained balance and did and ice clone. She froze in place when she unfroze she swiped him off his feet.

From afar Frost watched _'Wow, I don't know if he's letting her or he's actually getting his butt kicked!'._ As he lay there she placed her foot on his chest jokingly. She offered a hand, he took it but he immediately pulled her down so she was on him. They both laughed, and they both finally noticed that Kitana was on him but instead of moving, they stared into each others eyes. _'Wow her eyes are as brown as cinnamon and compliment her smile, they are so... Beautiful.'_ He thought.

_'His eyes are so blue, like the clearest of skies on a beautiful summer day'._

They were interrupted by Raiden clearing his throat (he seemed mad) and arms crossed, Frost was right next to him arms also crossed and giving them an evil glare. The entire clan surrounded them, _'How did they surround us without us- oh yeah they're ninjas'_ Kitana thought.

Kitana got off him and she helped him up. She dusted herself off

 **-"Thank you"** she smiled and bowed, she faced Raiden

 **-"My apologies-"** she began but was cut off by Sub-Zero.

**-"No! It was me, she tried to be serious and help me up and I-"**

**-"Enough!"** now he was cut off by Raiden

 **-"I expected better from you Sub-Zero! You are their Grandmaster and this is how you behave?!"** Raiden shouted.

 **-"No"** Sub simply stated.

 **-"Then why act so childish?"** Raiden said a little calmer.

 **-"We do not have time for this, let us resume"** they all began to leave, Frost turned around she looked back at Sub-Zero disappointed _'Yeah he's right this is NOT like you'_ and she continued on.


	13. Chapter 13:The Truth of Frost

As training was complete for the day Frost breathed heavily as she walked behind the other clan members. The flashbacks of what recently happened continued to run through her mind. She stopped and put her hands on her hips, saying

 **-"Everyone go wash up or go eat!"** She shouted, her booming voice echoing through the halls. Everyone did one or the other, there was no right choice the ones going to eat first were going to get the better foods that were served and those who went to wash first received warm water. She heard something familiar but not common. She looked back to see Kuai laughing alongside Kitana, Frost was shocked her jaw hitting the floor. She shook her head and began to glare as she placed her hands on her hips. As they approached she removed her glare and looked at Kitana who continued to smile at Kuai, she smiled and nicely said

 **-"Kitana, you should go wash"** she brushed some grass off of her shoulder **"you're a mess"** Kitana only replied with

 **-"Oh you are right, mind saving me a seat Kuai?"** Kuai simply nodded, Kitana smiled and Frost just gagged in disgust.

 **-"It's Grandmaster!"** Kitana flinched at the sudden change in behavior from Frost.

 **-"Oh yes I'm truthfully sorry... I think I should go now"** They watched her leave. Sub looked towards his sister

 **-"Frost, would you mind dialing your anger down?"** He asked her calmly and patiently.

**-"Whatever, any way let's go into another room"**

Surprised at first but putting on a calm demeanor he responded with  
**-"Of course but can we speed things along I am hungry"**

He said placing a hand on his stomach as it growled. As they walked to an empty room Frost just rolled her eyes.

 **-"You're the Grandmaster you can tell them to cook some more for you and also why are you so hungry when all you did was play a majority of the time"** Frost had a smug expression under her mask, she was amused by her own remark. Sub got defensive of the topic

**-"** **I am not going to do that as a Grandmaster all should be equal for everyone including me, maybe for some exceptions. But food is not one them and as a matter of fact I DID train today"**

Frost closed the door and turned around, clearly not believing his statement. She rolled her eyes   
**-"Sure you did, how about me and you ask Raiden and see what he says"**

Sub just crossed his arms and began to yell  
**-"You shall not bring a god into such a small matter and it is not my fault!"**

She jumped in surprise but anger began to fuel in her to the point that she began to shout in return  
**-"Actually it is, he put YOU"** she sharply jabbed her finger at his chest and continued **"in charge to train her and to allow her SOME redemption. But honestly I don't know why he trusted you with that since you know nothing about it, you couldn't even avenge Bi Han!!"**

Kuai's eyes grew wide and so did Frost's. She began to look down and whispered, tears glazing her eyes **"you couldn't avenge Bi Han..."** She trailed off. Sub reached out for her shoulder, pain clear across both of their faces.

 **-"Frost..."** He whispered and pulled her in for a hug. A tear escaped Frost's eye, as one did for Kuai and it followed the scar on his right eye. She pulled away and she continued to look at the floor.

 **-"Pardon me Grandmaster, I must leave"** her voice cracked, and she stormed out covering her face. The door remained open revealing a sad Sub- Zero who's arm was stretched out as if to reach for his sister.

Frost ran through the hallways trying to reach her room, with the same thought running through her mind _'Don't cry it's a sign of weakness, don't cry it's a sign of weakness, don't cry it's a sign of weakness!!'._ Her face was covered to ensure that no one can see her crying. But unfortunately for Frost, that plan did not succeed.

Kitana was clean and in her sleeping attire, with a robe over it and her ebony hair combed out. She smiled and looked around, trying to find Sub. Instead of finding him her shoulder was bumbed by a figure. Kitana was surprised and wanted to remark at that persons action but before she could, she noticed it was Frost with her face covered. Kitana thought she heard sobs _'Are- are those sobs?!'_

She shook her head at the thought of Frost crying. _'Impossible!'_ Kitana followed Frost until she reached her room. Frost slammed it and jumped on her bed. Kitana placed her hand on the doorknob and leaned to hear through the door, sobs and sniffling could be heard. Kitana's eyes widened _'This cannot be!!'._ Kitana lightly knocked on the door

 **-"Frost, are you alright?"** Kitana asked worriedly. Frost quickly wiped her tears and blew her nose, she checked herself in the mirror, her eyes, they didn't look THAT puffy. She stood up straight, chin high, and put up her best defense mechanism, rudeness. She opened the door and took some steps forward, while Kitana stumbled backwards.

 **-"Yes, of course I am alright. What idiotic question is that?!"**   
After stopping herself from falling Kitana, looked at her, gulped and tried to come up with a response.

 **-"I- uh- I heard sobbing and I wanted to know if you were alright"** she wiped her brow, to wipe off the nervous sweat.

 **-"Of course I'm alright, just stay out of my business!"** She barked and tried to slam the door, but Kitana placed her foot there. The sheer force of Frost closing the door managed to break some bones in Kitana's foot. She bit her tongue to prevent a yelp from escaping her lips, but Kitana managed to stop the door from closing and Frost just rolled her eyes and opened the door. **"What do you want?!"**

Kitana just swallowed the pain and remarked.  
**-" I know that you are lying, I do wish to help you. So for once accept my assistance"**

Frost once again rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
**-"Well you asked if I was alright, if you knew that I wasn't then why did you ask?"**

Kitana not knowing how to respond weakly said.  
**-"Would you please allow me into your room?"**

Frost already knowing this would last forever, or that she wouldn't win this battle. She sighed in defeat, hung her head low and gestured for her to enter. For once she wasn't willing to fight... as hard. Kitana entered she looked around surprised at the semi messy room, clothes and armor on the floor and bed, towel hanging on the edge of the chair to her vanity, lotions, perfumes, makeup and chapstick all thrown on her vanity, her closet did not look any better. ' _I_ _did not know Frost could be so disorganized'_ _._

 **-"Are you here to 'make me feel better'"** Frost air quoted. **"Or are you here to criticize my lifestyle and neatness?"**

Kitana jumped in surprise at Frost reading her mind, she shook her head.

 **-"No no"** Kitana sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, Frost who had her arms crossed just looked away and huffed. Kitana just gave her a pleading look, Frost pondered for a moment _'Well if I let her in might as well sit'_ and she sat down beside her. Kitana smiled and soon after her face became serious

 **-"Frost I don't know why but we we're never on good terms and I understand if you have a difficulty speaking the entire truth to me. But remember I am always willing to listen and if you wish to tell me things I am always here."** Frost looked at her, the truth was clearly seen in Kitana's eyes. Frost looked down at her lap _'No one in the clan besides Kuai was willing to listen to me in this manner, no one ever asked me what was wrong besides Kuai. So if Kuai is the reason why I am sad then... Who else do I turn to?'_ Frost sighed.

 **-"Me and Kuai got into an argument and things escalated to the point where Bi Han was mentioned"**  
_'Bi Han'_ The name ringed in Kitana's ears, she remembered that he was both Kuai's and Frost's older brother, the first Sub-Zero. Kitana nodded as if to inform Frost she was listening.

 **-"I-I brought up his death, how Kuai failed to avenge him..."** Kitana gasped that must have been hard for them both.

**-"...honestly I want just as much revenge as Kuai once did."**

**-"Once?"** Kitana asked cocking her head.

 **-"Yes 'once' instead of killing Scorpion a.k.a Hanzo Hasashi, he let him live and even worse befriended him. All the opportunities and he blew them!"** Frosts voice began to rise, the sadness melting away. Kitana was shocked but continued to listen.

**-"Ever since I found out about my brothers, my life felt complete. I searched every end of the Earth to find them, t** ****hat is why I joined this clan to prove myself to Kuai that I'm worthy to call him my brother, that we ARE indeed related. Also that I can get closer to him, to get to know everything about my lost brothers. W** ** **hen I found out from Kuai that Bi Han was dead I-I lost half of my world. That is why I hold Kuai so close. I tried my hardest to achieve killing Hanzo but I was stopped by Kuai, every time."**

Kitana felt sad for Frost, she kept eye contact while she continued.

**-"You have no idea Kitana, all the times I had imagined holding Hanzo's incapacitated head, just like how he did to Bi Han!"**

  
Kitana was still surprised by all the very horrifying images Frost had in her mind. Frost then fell silent, after what felt like an eternity she continued on.

 **-"Bi Han didn't deserve that, he never did. Kitana, that is why I'm so mean to you, why I try my hardest to separate you from my brother. It is because I-I..."** She stuttered until Kitana cut her off.

 **-"Don't want to lose him also"** Instead of being mad at Kitana, Frost just let a tear fall.

 **-"Yes, I lost one. I can't lose another, I can't have him taken away from me, no not again. I never got the chance to meet Bi Han, but from the stories I heard he was sweet and caring, when you weren't on the other end of the blade."** Frost chuckled, this made Kitana smile. She put her hand on Frost's shoulder, at first she was tense and then relaxed under her touch.

 **-"Sadly Kuai knows about my hatred towards Scorpion but this part he doesn't know of at all. Or at least till now he didn't know"** Frost recalled the argument from earlier and her sudden breakdown.

 **-"I know I can be mean at times, it's in my nature. But when it comes to Kuai** **my intentions are good..."** She trailed off. Kitana merely smiled and said reassuringly.

 **-"Do not worry Frost, I shall always keep it in mind"** Frost put on a weak smile as tears started to blind her vision once again. Kitana hugged her as Frost sobbed, Frost just clinged to Kitana her strength leaving her body with each tear. Kitana calmly just ran her fingers through Frost's hair, while the other hand rubbed her back as listened to her sobs. Frost regained some strength sniffled and said

**-"Kitana?"**

**-"Yes?"**

**-"Promise me one thing?"**

**-"Anything"**

**-" When anything like this happens again, your arms will be open?"**

**-"Of course, Frost"** Kitana smiled genuinely and so did Frost, but it was not visible due to her mask which she forgot she had on. Frost wiped the last of her tears away, Kitana got up and walked towards the door. She barely opened it until

**-"Kitana!"**

**-"Yes Frost?"**

**-"Thank you"** Frost said nervously as she looked at her hands and then back at her. Kitana smiled, walked up to her and hugged her.

 **-"You're welcome Frost"** she whispered in her ear. She began to walk towards the door as she continued to say

 **-"Do not forget to speak with Kuai, he IS your brother, you do not want to lose him due to a silly mistake."** As Kitana made it to the door she grabbed it and continued to walk until she stopped turned her head, brown eyes locking with blue eyes and said

 **-"Also do not worry your secret is safe with me"** and she closed the door. After some minutes Frost stood there shocked after realizing the conversation she had and with who. For once Frost didn't care and smiled because she knew someone out there was willing to listen.

After half an hour, Frost layed in bed contemplating what to say and when to speak with Kuai. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling louder than a wild bear that was nowhere to be found in these mountains.

She sighed _'Hopefully Kuai isn't in there'_. She walked towards the eating hall, as she walked in she looked around and saw Kuai and Kitana sitting and talking. He was talking and having a great conversation from what she could tell, until he noticed her. His mouth stopped moving and his eyes on her, a confused Kitana looked back to see what he saw. Kitana smiled and waved, she waved in return.

There wasn't much of a line so Frost just grabbed a tray, some food and headed toward their table. She stood in front on them for a little while, her heart was racing so fast that it felt longer than that. Subs heart raced also he never felt so nervous around her before, maybe after adjusting to the story that she was his sister.

Kitana noticing this was her cue she got her tray and left. They watched her leave with a slight limp and looked back at each other, they broke eye contact. She placed her tray on the table and gestured for him to follow her, they walked into the courtyard. Silent at first but Kuai broke it

 **-"Frost I-"** He started but was cut off by his sister.

**-"No Kuai, I am deeply sorry. I shouldn't have said that despite the situation, I-I made a mistake and it could've cost the strength of our bond"**

Sub was very surprised by the sudden treatment Frost was giving him, not once since she had arrived had she ever acted like this. He was tense but loosened up to her words, to her voice, to her presence.

**-"Frost I know how you feel, not once does the thought of not avenging Bi Han go through my mind. I wonder how things would have been if I did kill Scorpion, but then I remember that if I did kill him I would be no different from how he was."**

Frost looked down and continued  
**-"A lifeless being brainwashed by anger, out for revenge"**

Sub looked at her  
**-"Yes"** A tear escaped his eye and it became silent. Frost looked away then a thought she had been thinking of crossed her mind, the whole reason why she wanted to talk to him earlier. She looked back at him.

**-"Kuai?..."**

**-"Yes?"**

**-"Since earlier, before the argument, the whole reason why I wanted to speak with you in private. I was wondering why?"**

**-"Why what?"** He asked confused, not knowing what she meant. She looked him in the eyes now

 **-"Why were you acting like that, acting all playful, laughing, smiling? That's not like you, but when Kitana appears you change personalities. Is something wrong, is Kitana a sorceress, do I need to stop her?!"** Frost clenched her fists, she was mad that someone she was beginning to trust tricked her. Sub reached his hands out to stop her

**-"No Frost she is not and that will not be needed"**

**-"Oh"** she said, feeling slightly relieved.

 **-"Frost, it is hard to explain but I do not know what is happening. If you do have a problem, you can always speak to me I can change it. I can change. My dearest apologies for making you worry, I promise it will never happen again. You are my only family, I will never lose you especially to my foolish choices"** He sounded as genuine as always. Tears ran down Frost's face, Sub cupped her face and wiped them away. He hugged her again and she hugged back but tighter this time, as if she was afraid to lose him.

She pulled away, and she wiped more tears off her face.

They both went inside

**-"Never leave me, brother"**

**-" Never again, sister"**

They smiled as Frost thought to herself _'I may have damaged our bond but I can't help but feel like we both came out stronger than ever."_


	14. Chapter 14: Man in the Kitchen

A couple of months have passed training with Kuai remained like usual, her friendship with Frost was developing, but Kitana's feelings towards Kuai still remained unknown to her.   
_______________________________________

Kitana who wore a light blue, long sleeve top and black sweats walked down the hallway from her room and in front of a door, she lightly knocked

 **-"Frost?"** She called out her name .  
**"** **Are you there?"**

There was no response. _'Where could she be? She promised I would give her a makeover, though I see no flaws, I am happy to spend quality time with her'_ She thought. She wandered around the Lin Kuei's base, she checked the courtyard, the ladies washroom, in the training and weight rooms but to no avail. She also went to Sub-Zero's throne room but Frost did not seem to be there either, she did notice a low table with a red table cloth and gold designs on it and matching pillows surrounding it, she was confused as to why that was set up but left that alone to look for Frost. She decided to look in the Eating Hall, she walked into the lit up room, all the short wooden tables were empty. She huffed in defeat, she looked everywhere for Frost, she turned around and slumped her back which she rarely did because it was considered "very disrespectful" by her thought to be father, all the servants and the citizens of Outworld. As she continued on she heard a small 'clang!' she quickly turned around to look into the eating hall and suggested that it came from a room in the back which Kitana considered to be the kitchen, or at least one of them. _'What in the realms was that!?'_ As she thought that she slowly began to enter the room, the light was on and Kitana peeked in a bit, she was surprised yet blushing at what she saw. Though Sub- Zero was turned she noticed he was wearing an apron while shirtless, so his entire muscular back was exposed, yet his training pants were still on. Kitana felt so much heat rushing to her cheeks she could melt Scorpion upon touch. Her heart began to race, that she had to place a hand on her chest to make sure she was alright, she wasn't. As she continued to watch the man in the kitchen she heard steps coming from behind, she panicked and rushed in. Sub noticed her

**-"Ah hello Kitana, what brings you here?"**

**-"Well,"** she nervously began. **"I was looking for Frost and I heard something fall"** she considered lying but the truth made more sense to her.

 **-"Oh it was merely this metal tray"** he said while he picked it up off the counter to show her. **"And you say you are looking for Frost?"**

**-"Yes I am, do you have any idea where she can be, also what are you doing?"**

**-"Oh well I am cooking, a special guest is coming and Frost is doing a chore for me"** Kitana was more bewildered now than before she asked any questions.

**-"Who is this 'special guest'?"**

**-"Oh merely a family friend, and she is coming in the following day from tomorrow"**  
Kitana had a strange feeling bubbling inside her, she did not like the idea of another female near Kuai, well besides his own sister of course. She knew it was a little risky but she asked anyways knowing very well that Kuai would consider her nosey.

 **-"Mind if I ask... Who is SHE?"** She began to feel more heat rise, she gulped nervously as she awaited Kuai's answer. He continued to put sweets in the oven part of the burner, whilst he did this he took the other sweets out and then put them in the fridge. Kitana thought it was weird that the kitchen had a fridge despite them being in a building filled with cryomancers on the coldest mountains in China, but the longer she thought about it the more she realized the kitchen was probably the only 'not so cold' room in the entire palace. When Sub was finished he looked at her and replied

 **-"I suppose you might know her, her name is S-"**  
Before Sub could finish Frost who was wearing black baggy shorts and a matching baggy short sleeve shirt walked in saying

 **-"I'm here!"** She grumbled, it was obvious she did not want to be there.

 **-"Yes we can see that, Frost"** she just rolled her eyes, as Kitana slightly giggled.

 **-"Can't you** **stop being so literal for once** **, I was just pointing out the best thing in your life. A** **nyways I brought the herbs from the g- Kitana!!"** Frost changed topics mid sentence **"Hey what's up? What're you doing here?"** As Frost continued to ask questions she stopped and gasped. **"Oh no!! You were supposed to give me a makeover today".** She looked over to Kuai, giving him the most fake innocent look. He clearly wasn't falling for it.

 **-"Frost, I know what you are doing, trying to skip preparing this meal, and since when were you ever into makeovers?"** he sternly said and he crossed his arms. Frost who also had her arms crossed, pouted and sighed in defeat

 **-" Since now. And about cooking it's so boring!! I don't even like her."** She argued. Kitana saw an argument beginning and did not want to be in the midst of it, so she backed out slowly but stood on the other side of the door. As Sub listened to everything Frost had to say he finally concluded the fight

 **-"Frost you say, you wish to change. She is a great person, just give her a chance"** he spoke calmly, Kitana who overheard it all felt a pain in her chest as she listened to how he spoke about this mysterious woman.

**-"Yeah but I got you to help with that"**

**-"Yes but she knows very much about change, you two would get along very well if only you chose to open up to someone, also she is very nice she can be your own friend. We all know you need more of those in your life"** he joked.

 **-"Ha. Ha. Ha. Say whatever you want but it doesn't always mean its true"** Sub smiled and she smiled back. **"I'll give it a try I mean she's visited for the last three years. BUT only if you stop saying I need to make friends"** Sub continued to smile

 **-"Deal"** they shook on it and continued to cook together.  
Kitana peeked into the room and smiled at the sight of two loving siblings helping each other out. Frost was putting some pots in the sink when she caught a glimpse of a raven haired girl looking into the room.

 **-"Kitana, hey why don't you help us?"** Kitana was surprised at the sudden speech from Frost, but stood up straight and walked in nonetheless.

 **-"Uh.. Sure. Where do I begin?"** as she walked in, and putting on a cooking apron. Frost then shoved a big white and blue ceramic bowl that drippedof an almost beige looking batter. As she looked at Frost unassured and then looked to Kuai who seemed to be deep in concentration as he placed dough on a wooden board. She continued to watch, she was fascinated at how focused he could be over such a fattening food.  As she watched Frost began to talk. She looked back at her as she spoke.

  **-"Here you go, you think this is all. That's only the beginning"** she said pointing back with her thumb. **"When Kuai cooks he goes all out, and the entire clan is happy for that. But you know what that means 'more cooking more using dishes' and I'm totally not doing that. My hands barely survived the last food rush"** Kitana listened as Frost stacked more dishes on her, she then responded whilst trying to balance all dishes on her as she tried to reach the sink.          

 **-"Kuai can cook?"** Frost just smiled and said                                                                                                           
**-"Look for yourself"** shelooked at him noticed his toned back and began to blush as she stared, her heart racing once again. He did not seem to be paying attention to his surroundings as he was trained to do, he also did not hear that they were talking about him. He soon felt peering eyes on him, as he turned to look at them he gave a gentle smile, she blushed some more at being caught and at the smile. She smiled in return and Frost just rolled her eyes and turned around. She grabbed a pair of rubber gloves off the counter and 'handed' them to Kitana.                                                               
**\- "Here"** she huffed as the gloves were shoved towards her stomach, Kitana placed them down and tied her hair up in a low ponytail, put the gloves on and began washing.

 **An Hour and Seven Minutes Later~**                                                                
Sub placed the last pan in the oven, and dusted any flour that remained off his hands. All of them had beads of sweat due to the steam of the hot water and the heat radiating from the oven, but nonetheless they all finished what they were tasked to do. As they finished she placed the final dish to the side and turned off the faucet, and began to take off the apron she wore, she looked down and realized that some water had soaked through it  _'Great'_ she thought and decided to keep it on. She grabbed a towel and headed towards the pile that stood before her. She extended her hand to grab a dish but was stopped by Kuai, he gently held her wrist, yet firmly and grabbed the towel from her, he simply said to her        

 **-"What kind of man allows a woman do all the work? Let me do this, clean yourself up and rest, although I do appreciate the assistance, you do seem awfully tired"** he stated. She wanted to argue and finish her duties like a formal, respectful woman does but he insisted, and being the gentleman that he is she stood no chance.                                                                                      **-"Boss's orders!"** Frost said as she excitedly exited the door. Sub just shook his head.                    

  **-"*sigh* She can be a handful, but Frost did seem to have more fun with you around"** she smiled at the statement **"But you did not hear that from me"** he said. She smiled and left as she left she couldn't help but recall how exhausted he looked himself and he still managed to look good, she shook her head _'stop that Kitana!!'_ and went on with her night. As she woke up the next morning, she was tired but was still pushing her day forward, the next day is the monthly day off. She got up changed and even though her hands hurt and resembled the cheeks of Shinnok, she clenched her hands tight trying to forget the horrid past of hers with all her might. She changed, left her room, merely got a banana to eat and went to train, she waited, she was confused as to why Kuai was not there. Raiden walked up to her just as confused      

 **-"Where is Kuai Liang?"** he said with anger in his tone. She gulped she did not like to be near him, nor left alone. He seemed different, he wore darker shades, his skin pale, and his eyes like that of the molten lava in a readied volcano.  She shrugged                                                                               
**-"I-I do not know"** she stuttered, he peered directly into her eyes as if to search for the truth, not much else could happen as Kuai appeared, she gave a sigh of relief.                                                      
**-"My apologies, I will not let that happen again. I simply had to serve some fo-"** he was interrupted. Raiden did not have time for any excuses and began to walk away                                       
**-"I do not care, just begin to train, and make up for the lost time both of you run and for thirty minutes straight"** he continued on, stopped and looked back **"well what are you waiting for, GO! And if any of you stop the time will be restarted!"** he had one hand cupping his mouth. As they ran Raiden just watched from high up in the sky. Kitana thought to herself _'Worst Friday ever'._ _ **One Horrific Training Session Later~**_         Kitana panted heavily sweat falling and her heart racing at the same rate it took her to betray Shao Kahn after she had found out about the monstrosity Mileena! She looked over to Sub who was only sweating, she looked at his built chest and saw how calmly he was breathing, quite the opposite of her. Raiden called out her name, she turned around surprised she found him, his booming voice came from all directions yet she managed to locate him. As they began to speak Kitana realized she had lost track of Kuai. But that did not stop him from talking.               

 **-"Kitana I saw you out there and I could not help but notice your struggles. I do realize the title of 'Dark Empress' struck fear into many foes and that was the cause of your lack in training but I must say this despite the damage you have caused to the Lin Kuei palace you will be transferred to my Sky Temple and trained by Bo' Rai Cho. If this behavior continues"**. Her eyes widened the thought of leaving this place with a woman who is becoming her friend, men who admire her and a man who-who was quite handsome, for a place with bald men and a fat man who drinks and farts a lot and a God who scares her. It was quite obvious where she would choose, she simply nodded, bowed and walked away. She knew it was disrespectful but she was currently so sad, and she needed to get her mindset straight. She ran into the dinning hall many looked at her, she just needed a friend, someone who cared. As she entered she saw Frost kneeling at the table, she then went up and sat next to her. She continued to look around                                                                                                                                                                                                                    **-"Do you know where Kuai is?"** She asked for him knowing how temperamental Frost would get, knowing this current situation.Frost looked up from her meal, her face covered in rice and in a red-brown sauce which smelt like marinade. She pointed to the line, Kitana looked back and yet she didn't see him she was confused, she looked closer and was in absolute awe, Kuai was there serving food into a bowl. She walked up and saw he was serving curry and rice to everyone. She turned around and walked back, she saw Frost chug down the marinade, Kitana just gave a look of disgust.    

 **-"Yeah he stayed up making it for everyone, he even woke up earlier then usual to rewarm some food and served it this morning. I told you when he cooks he goes all out. And it's totally worth it"**  she said as she used her finger to clean the bowl and then lick it clean. Kitana felt guilt build up, he stayed up for who knows how long while she slept. He also was serving his own clan and cleaning up before he went to train, and got yelled at by Raiden for it. She felt bad, and decided to go to the kitchen and washed the remaining dishes. Kuai noticed and asked           

- **"Kitana what are you doing?"** as he poured some curry.

 **-"You are a hard working man, this is the least I could do without you complaining"** She spoke and realized that the only dishes in there were the ones everyone used that day. Not a single dish from last night could be seen out in the open. He simply obliged, knowing the woman's strong determination, arguing would be futile. He poured some curry in the bowl on the tray and awaited the next in line. He began to pour when Kitana spoke

 **-"Kuai... We need to speak..."** She paused after she heard her own voice crack, then added **"...In private"** he was taken back by this. He looked back she was no longer washing dishes but facing him. He was overflowing the bowl, the student assassin wanted to point out the action yet feared the wrath of his master. After contemplating the student decided to let it go, after all the curry was great, it wouldn't hurt to have a little extra on the tray. He looked back and apologized for the overflow of curry, the student forgave him, bowed, and went to his table. Kuai finished serving everyone, poured some for himself and Kitana and they walked off. Frost who ate like no tomorrow looked at them confused, and recalled that Kitana had been acting off. Frost being herself began to follow until they reached their location, and she began to listen.

**_Throne Room~_ **

They sat at the table that was decorated in all red and gold. He warned her to be careful and not make a mess, she simply nodded not saying a word.

 **-"Kitana** **, is everything alright?"** He looked concerned, she didn't meet his gaze. Her stomach grumbled and she looked at the curry, rice, and sweets that lay before her. Kuai noticed and said **"eat as you please"** she grabbed her metal chopsticks and grabbed a piece of meat, she hesitantly placed it in her mouth. Kuai simply poured black tea and milk for them both not looking at her in the process. She began to chew and soon her eyes grew wide, he looked back up and saw her face and he began to panic. **"Kitana are you hurt!?"** She was speechless, she simply nodded her head. She pointed to the bowl and said

 **-"Th-this food is a gift from the gods! Kuai you can commit never ending crimes and to repay for them all you need to do is serve this for justice!"** Kuai sighed in relief.

 **-"Kitana you frightened me, I thought you were hurt"** she looked back apologetically. He simply sighed and continued to ask her how she was feeling and why.

 **-"Remember Kitana, I am your Grandmaster. You can trust me with anything."** He said kindly and soothing. She nodded and began to speak.

 **-"W-well after t-training Raiden came up to me and said that if-"** she was cut off and jumped up in surprise. There was a bright light coming from behind her, both of them look towards the source. It was a... portal? The swirl of amber light remaining on the exterior, whilst the interior remained black. Kitana placed a hand on her forehead" trying to block the bright light from her eyes. Her heart began to race when she realized that this portal was a magic made one from the Netherrealm. She began to scoot back as a figure approached, she looked at Kuai who seemed to stay calm throughout this. It confused her even more

 **-"Kuai what is the meaning of this?"** She asked hesitantly. He looked at her and realized that she didn't know what was happening. Kuai opened his mouth to reply but a feminine voice spoke before he could

 **-"Hello Kuai"** she looked over to her right expecting to see Frost and was taken by surprise. **"Kitana?!"** Kitana looked back towards the portal, recognizing that voice and her eyes widened. So this was that 'family friend'. Kitana simply glared and said

**-"Hello...Sareena."**


	15. Chapter 15: Jealous Little Princess

**-"Hello... Sareena"** Kitana said sternly. Sareena could not muster a word but stared in absolute shock. Kuai stood and began to walk towards her

 **-"Sareena, I was not expecting you until tomorrow"** he hugged her, Kitana felt her stomach turn, and her blood boil. Sareena looked at him with a more concerned smile, she hugged him in return her hands on his back. They pulled away and she leaned towards Kuai's ear, she spoke to Kuai, though inaudible to Kitana and soon he spoke up, when she retracted from his ear

 **-"Kitana, we will return"** and they began to head out. Sareena was leaving without ever losing eye contact with her.

 **-"W-wait, do you mind if I come?"** they stopped, Kuai looked at Sareena for reassurance and nodded, signaling for her to join them. They waited for her to reach them, forgetting about the food on the table, soon they entered the hall and bumped into Frost.

 **-"Oh hey Sareena...you're here early?"** Frost said confused.

 **-"Oh yes, I decided to surprise you all, but instead I was left surprised"** she said giving a small glimpse at Kitana. Kitana did not see this although her blood continued to boil, as she realized the small distance between Kuai and Sareena. They continued to walk to the dinning hall in silence with Kuai or Frost breaking it from time to time.

_**In the Dinning Hall~** _

**-"We worked really hard and hope you appreciate the new foods we made for you"** Kuai said happily to Sareena. Sareena nodded and smiled.

 **-"I believe I will, as long as you made my favorite, red bean buns!"** she replied happy to be there with them.

Frost could sense a negative aura radiating from Kitana and wanted to ask her why, but decided to wait and ask her about it later. Kitana watched silently, as she studied Sareena's attitude and how Kuai shifted all his attention to her, how he would act as if they were the only people in the room, it infuriated her, but she kept her silence regardless. Soon they reached the kitchen as they walked in Sareena inhaled, and smiled it smelt heavenly.

 **-"Please sit I will serve you, after all you are our guest"** she giggled, she missed them, she missed this place, the fond memories with Kuai and Frost, yet she missed Bi Han. She felt him around, yet he was nowhere to be found, he died twice and she wept for both times.

Kitana sat just watching as Sareena ate, she seemed awfully happy as did Kuai. She continued to keep her distance yet maintained alert and listened to everything they said, Frost walked towards her with a plate of those Red Bean Buns and other sweet varieties in one hand and a bowl in the other.

 **-"Hey I brought some sweets"** Frost said cheekily and trying to lighten her mood.

 **-"Thank you."** Kitana said as she grabbed one, she took a bite, her stomach growled in delight as she chewed. She moaned as she remembered she had not eaten a full meal all day, it was so loud that everyone looked at her. Her face turned a light pink almost resembling taffy, she was embarrased. **"My apologies it is just so delightful".** Frost was almost in tears as she was chewing her food, and trying not to choke. Kitana looked back at Kuai and Sareena, Kuai smiled and thanked her while Sareena did not seem to care, soon they continued to talk amongst eachother. She bit her lip anxiously, she wanted to sit there and ask them what they were speaking of, but she held herself back from doing so. After the two finished eating, she saw Kuai and Sareena stand up, he then offered to take Sareena's dishes, leave and return. Kitana began to ask what was happening.

 **-"Sareena and I are going to the courtyard"** Kuai responded. Kitana was less than pleased, and could not stand the thought of them being by themselves, but why, why did she harbor such feelings? Kitana did not know.

 **-"May I join?"** She asked. Kuai looked at Sareena and then back at Kitana.

 **-"I am sorry but this is a private matter"** he said. She simply acknowledged it and sat down again, Frost was eating another bowl of curry, Kitana grabbed another sweet off the plate and ate it as she watched them leave. She sighed, Frost looked back up and cleaned her face with her hand, the wiping it in her garbs.

 **-"It's about time they leave, now I can ask. What's going on you seem...more guarded...more tense...more distant. Why?"** Kitana did not seem to know why either,yet she was surprised and happy that Frost payed attention to shifted attitude.

 **-"I... I do not know"** but she does need an answer that Frost might have. **"Although I was wondering if Kuai and Sareena have any romantic interests in each other?"** She asked biting her lip, heart beating against her chest, as she anxiously awaits for her response.

 **-"No? But they do have a romantic past"** Kitana felt her heart ache, just hearing that made her feel an unbearable pain.

 **-"Oh...I...see.."** She said her eyes glazing and voice beginning to crack. Then Frost began to laugh. She began to get confused yet still on the verge of tears.

 **-"I'm just kidding!! They're close but romance is off the table"** Kitana exhaled, a weight off her chest, relief in her heart, that heart ache replaced with hope. **"But why do you ask?"** Frost had a look of curiosity as she also held chopsticks with rice to her mouth.

 **-"Um well you see, I noticed how Kuai acts differently around her and I could not help but think that... He might a romantic interest in her"** Frost listened her gaze never leaving, and said.

 **-"Oh no, he's just really nice to her, she is a family friend after all. And not to mention Kuai is just a really nice guy, you know the cliche 'cold powers, warm heart' thing"** Kitana looked at the plate of remaining sweets. ' _A nice man indeed_ ' Kitana thought as she began to sadden, realizing that he is merely a gentleman, who is watching a fallen princes repay debts and that he is purely a good man. What was she hoping for anyways? Kitana got up not making any eye contact or muttering a single word and headed towards the courtyard. Frost watched her, she smirked, yet dropping it alongside her gaze. She wanted an answer and she got one, too bad Kitana didn't trust her enough to tell her directly.

_**In the courtyard Sareena and Kuai~** _

**-"Sareena, why did you ask to speak privately?"**

**-"Well when I see a former ruler of the Netherrealm alive and eating, I cannot help but wonder how and what she is doing here?"** She said sarcastically yet not trying to cross boundaries. Sub-Zero huffed.

 **-"You make it seem as if she is Shinnok himself"** Kuai responded defending her and her actions, he was sensing Sareena's tension. She gave him a serious look and then dropped it to look at his feet, he could tell she had more on her mind.

 **-"No Kuai. Yet** ** **I worked by Kitana's side, she was my only true friend there, hopefully she felt the same. Despite all that I knew there still good in her, but with every passing moment she had with Liu Kang any good she had...fled**** **. But things changed after you and the others returned to Earthrealm"** she looked back at him, locking eyes, fear hidden behind sorrow. **"He practically enslaved everyone, all because he lost Scorpion."** Kuai understood that she meant Quan Chi. **"** **And to make matters worse when Shinnok was defeated, all havoc before that seemed like mere child's play"** she paused, making sure he was comprehending the story. **"And after Shinnok's defeat, many were slaughtered, many by Liu Kang and the rest by his beloved Empress, Kitana. Soon they won the throne, many others disagreed, including the former queen of Edenia, Sindel. Starting a Civil War within the Netherrealm, with of course the two coming out victorious. Sindel being a fugitive until she was eventually caught, Liu wanted to kill her but Kitana offered her a deal..."**  
She stopped, hearing talking, they both looked and saw two students pass by.

 **-"And what was the deal?"** Kuai asked, once they were alone again, still indulged in the story.

 **-"To suffer an eternity of torture by her hand or become a loyal member of their empire. And so Sindel made the smart choice and stood loyal to them, eventually becoming general of the undead army. She awaits her masters orders on whom to kill"** She breathed, it was uneven, yet enough to continue on. **"Kuai, Kitana the Dark Empress is absent from her throne. Liu Kang is angered, he will send Sindel, she will show no mercy. All simply to retrieve her daughter and queen. I fear for all of you, Kitana, and the Lin Kuei. I believe bloodshed awaits for you, Kuai and I wish to prevent that."** Tears fell down her face. Kuai quickly wiped them, he hugged her neither of them noticing the figure near the entrance, yet soon it backed away.

 **-"Do not fear Sareena, Liu Kang and any of his blind revenants shall suffer my wrath before blood can be spilled"** He assured her with confidence. She pulled back and looked at him directly in the eye.

 **-"Kuai it is not that easy they are formidable. Also not to mention this is their Queen we speak of!"** She said looking at a future filled with defeat at the hands of the undead. He pulled back and began to slowly pace foward, glancing at the mountains above as he did so.

 **-"Yes I cannot deny that, yet Liu Kang has no reason to be mad. He abandoned Kitana! No man should ever do that, whether you are alive or dead. He is merely blood seeking. Unfortunately for him he will never accomplish such immoral things."** Kuai was angered at Liu, but Sareena was simply doing her job, and reporting any notable information to her newfound allies in Earthrealm. Yet she continued to listen to Kuai's loyalty, never once has any promise that has come out of his mouth been a lie or rouge... Just like his older brother. Yet nevertheless she stood by Earthrealm, by the Lin Kuei, by Kuai. Knowing that means having to protect Kitana from enemy forces. He paused, and looked back at her, locking eyes. He finished by declaring a promise in his most serious yet angered tone  
**"And I shall die for Kitana, if that is what it shall come down too!"**


	16. Chapter 16: Kitana's Savior

A half hour after speaking of the Revenants and war strategies for mostly defensive approaches, Kuai led Sareena to her usual room. It was like any other room, a bed in the center with blue sheets, bamboo flooring, light oak closet with a matching vanity. Yet it had some belongings of hers that she brought from the Netherrealm or began to like in Earthrealm. Which were some black clothed sorcery books, white candles, a few tiny knives and of course an old, folded, yellowed piece of paper with a light brown trimming around it and black lettering. Sareena never spoke of it, or what was on it, simply that no one else could read it, and Kuai respected that. Sareena thanked him

 **-"You are too kind for your own good"** She smiled and hugged him, she held him close. They shared a connection, a loss, a friendship.

 **-"I am not nice"** He paused, **"I merely learn from my mistakes, and strive to be as wise as I can be"** He placed his hand over his chest to implement it was a vow. She giggled and wished him a good night, and with that parted ways to end their days.

Kuai entered his throne room, and noticed the prepared table. He and Sareena would eat at everytime she visited.  He saw the two plates of cold food and realized whom they belonged to, he sighed _'Kitana must be hungry'_ he thought. He grabbed her food and took it back to the kitchen, he should ask if she wants to eat before he reheats it or throws it out.

_**Kitana's Room~** _

Kitana lay in bed on her side, facing away from the door, the darkness and cold settling in, yet she payed no mind to it. All she could think of was two people showing never ending affection towards each other, she should be happy, should she not? Then why did it bother her so much?!

She jumped as she heard laughing, sitting up as she looked around, nothing. Soon she stopped to admire the beautiful blue flowers that sat on her vanity next to her door. She stood and walked up to her vanity mirror, not seeing a shadow pass the flowers, instantly draining them of life, so they remained black, grey and drooping. Soon there stood a man right behind her, he was pale, with darkened red lips as if stained with blood, black lines petruding from his eyes and past his scalp down to his neck and red markings and jewel aligned between those black lines. Quan Chi.

He smiled a wicked smile.

 **-"My dear, Princess Kitana.** **Why do you have such thoughts?"** He asked mockingly.

 **-"No! That is impossible, you are dead!!"** She shouted. Stumbling back as he walked forward.

 **-"I am."** He replied honestly, no emotion on his face. **"But as you continue to live on, so do I."** He outstretched his hands to her. She dodged them.

 **-"You do not deserve any sort of second chance! No redemption! You are not worthy of life!!"** She yelled, tears welling up and falling. Kitana's back slammed into the wall, with nowhere else to go. Quan Chi elegantly and with ease walked up to her, leaning into her ear. She felt his breath on her skin, it was cold.

**-"And you are any different?"**

Kitana's eyes widened at the line, she had not expected that, yes she had her insecurities but for Quan Chi to read them off of her and announce them like that broke her. She sobbed, resting her head against the wall, he was correct. She did not deserve this, she should return to the Netherrealm, away from Earthrealm, the Lin Kuei, from Kuai...

 **-"Ah Kuai Liang. You believe he is your savior?"** He laughed, holding his head up high. **"He is nothing, as are you! That is all you are to him, nothing."** He spat out, but spoke as soft as he could towards her **"But I think different, I know your true potential, I know your true worth."** Kitana wept, as his strong glare watched her in her weakened state. All she wanted was for a savior, perhaps she hoped it was Kuai. **"Kitana..."** Quan Chi began softly yet bitterly, placing a finger under her chin to look at him, his form changed from the necromancer to the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, but instead of his deranged revenant form, she stared at the familiar face that taught her to love. He leaned in close, his lips mere inches from hers, pausing **"...Return to me."** Staring at him despite the tears, her breath hitched. He leaned in closing his eyes until—

_**Knock! Knock!** _

Kitana jumped up, she looked around, her room was dark, realizing she was in bed, under her sheets as she was minutes ago, was it minutes? Was it hours? Had all that been a dream? No, if anything, it was a nightmare.

Kitana shook her head and removed the sheets off her body. Walking towards the door, she unlocked it and opened it.

There stood Kuai. Her savior.

She gave a gentle smile. All she wanted to do was embrace him, be engulfed in his arms, be surrounded in such security. Tears threatened to escape her eyes.

 **-"Oh, Kitana my apologies, I hope I did not disrupt your slumber, I noticed you did not finish your food and thought you were still hungry?"** The man asked nervously, he gave a smile that did not help him look any more confident. He kept eye contact until his smile dropped and his gaze became stern. **"Your face."** Kitana was confused she ran to her vanity, her eyes were large and her face was red, stained with tears. She had been crying even whilst asleep. Kuai allowed himself in, Kitana knew he could intrude whenever on whomever but had respect for one's privacy. She had heard one of the clan members impregnated a woman in a local village and Kuai allowed him to visit her and the child, but that was not the issue at the moment. She continued to stare, speechless. Until a hand landed on her shoulder

 **-"Are you alright?"** She looked at the reflection of the man, he expressed worry, almost as if he truly cared. Kitana turned back to face him, locking eyes, she could look for all of eternity into those icy blue orbs. But she held herself back and stared at the floor.

All Kuai wanted to do was look into her warm brown eyes, replenish any distraught that may lay within, but she looked away. Typical. Without a single word said she had declined any forthcoming affection, leaving a saddened grandmaster.

 **-"I appreciate your concern but I assure you I am fine, just a mere nightmare"** she whispered. He did not want to pry but that was a concerning statement. To hear that a strong woman, that made even himself question his own strength, had a nightmare,  it sounded ridiculous. Never in his life upon knowing of Kitana would he see the day where a mere figment of her imagination would defeat her. He glanced at the pot of flowers drained of life

 **-"My, how could one believe such flowers could last in the mountains harsh conditions?"** He grabbed the pot. **"Allow me to dispose of these."** Kitana watched him carry the once beautiful flowers away from where they sat.

 **-"They had a beautiful scent... "** She whispered. Kuai looked back asking for what she said. **"N-nothing."**

 **-"Very well, my apologies for my intrusion. I will... Leave you to your business, and remember there is no training tomorrow"** He reminded her with his usual tense tone, yet this time it was laced with concern, he did not want to leave her alone when her mind was racing towards a dark place.

He walked down the hall, Kitana watched as some of his bare back was exposed through his blue traditional garbs. As she watched she yearned for him to stay, to protect her. From everything and everyone, even herself.

 **-"Wait!"** She shrieked. Kuai paused and turned, still holding the pot. **"I do wish to eat"** She whispered again, as if she had not screamed mere seconds ago. Kuai gave a soft smile, and they walked side by side to finish off their meals. Not much was said after but she did not need words to enjoy these moments, even when she was with Jade they could go hours with silence.

_**In the Kitchen and Dining Hall~** _

They arrived, first Kuai disposed of the flowers, then he placed the remaining food on the stove and reheated it, whilst preparing peppermint tea. Kuai learned how seperate teas had their benefits, and peppermint was especially good for uneasiness and stress, he was worried about Kitana she seemed weary, scared, sad, and he did not like that. There was more on her mind they both knew it yet none addressed it.

Soon the food was warm, and the water had boiled to perfection. He set one of the many tables and they ate, Kitana could never understand how this man can make such delicious food! Although the food was good, Kitana's mind continued to wander. From her nightmare to the man in front of her. She stared off into her food, Kuai caught notice of this and asked

 **-"Kitana are you alright? Is your stomach disagreeing with the food?Is the food not to your liking? Is it cold?"** So many questions, yet all ignored as Kitana asked without hesitation

 **-"Do you ever regret what you did as a revenant?"** Kuai was surprised and so was Kitana, soon he looked at her confused.

 **-"Why do you ask?"** Kitana teared up, not responding, Kuai glanced at her with sorrowful eyes. He sighed, _'So that was what she dreamt of.'_ **"Yes."** He answered truthfully. He looked down then back at her, glazed eyes locking with his. **"Not a moment goes by when I do not think of the horrors I have caused"** He paused, he thought of not just when he was undead, but how he was constantly used, lied to, controlled.

From birth, the Lin Kuei had a grasp on his will, his own emotions had controlled him when all he wished for was revenge, the blood dagger had manipulated him, leaving him to fight Hanzo and his student Takeda. Being a revenant was new, yet being taken advantage of was all to familiar. All he was to the world was a puppet, someone who can be controlled.

  
He looked back at the woman before him, so strong, elegant, magnificent, it hurt to see her cry. He continued to speak the truth in his comforting tone **"But** **Kitana you are no monster. You had no power, no control. Quan Chi had you and I in the palm of his hand."** Kitana began to sob, Kuai was stunned he had thought he was saying the correct things, why was he only making matters worse?!

Although he did not know that Kitana needed to hear those words. Kuai seemed to be the only one who could understand. Her entire life she was manipulated, and when she learned of the truth and chose to rebel she had suffered consequences much worse. Shao Kahn formed her into the mess of a woman she was today. Shang Tsung, used her blood to create multiple monstrosities, one that took the name of Mileena. Shinnok and Quan Chi, made her their slave, to perform their sins. Even the man she had loved, Liu Kang, had manipulated her heart and mind. A puppet. That was all she was and ever will be. She sobbed as those thoughts took over.

Kuai did not know how to respond, in the Lin Kuei emotions were not needed, yet not ignored. His clan was formed of men, not machines, and he made sure of that. He thought of what else he could do, eventually he got up and walked towards the side of the table Kitana was at. She looked up confused, but soon her eyes grew wide as she was embraced. He soothed her, stroking through her hair as she stopped trembling, listening to her cries die down. Soon her hands wrapped around him and she embraced him in return. They sat there, in silence, warmth between their bodies, heartbeats syncing. She placed her forehead on his shoulder as she smiled in content, she knew for a fact that Kuai was her savior. All too soon they separated, he asked if she was alright, she nodded, he wiped any remaining tears and they went back to eating in silence, the tension not as thick as it was before.

They finished their meals and began preparing for their nights. Kuai walked her back to her room, continuosly asking in concern if she would be able to sleep, after a while of convincing Kuai she was alright, Kitana entered her room. She hated this moment she feared it, dreaded it. She was now alone, with her thoughts, to haunt her once more.


	17. Chapter 17: Brother Dearest

Sareena tossed over in bed, furrowing her brows as the sunlight hit her face through the window. She huffed and sat up, rubbing any remaining sleep from her eyes. Turning her back slightly, she placed her hand under her pillow and pulled out a folded, slightly yellowed paper with brown trimming. Upon opening it up it revealed writing in black ink, placing her fingers ever so gently—as if a ghost—over the writing, tracing the words. Reading it with a pained look on her face, and sorrow in her eyes. Putting it down Sareena soon got up and began to dress for her upcoming meeting with Kuai.

Sareena, now fully dressed in her normal attire, glanced back at the mirror noticing the letter on the bed, she grabbed it and placing it in her left thigh high boot, as she refused to go anywhere without it. Heading towards the door; she unlocked it and had a firm hold on the handle. She sneaked another glance at herself in the mirror, giving herself a soft reassuring smile, sliding the door open and walked out.

As she headed towards what was known as the Grandmasters throne room and office she passed many students, she knew that despite their age, ethnicity, gender, family ties, finances, and sexual orientation, everyone in the Lin Kuei was a student of Kuai’s. And he was proud of that, he held himself high, but held his students even higher, and catching them when they fell. That is what made Sareena respect him as a leader, and made it easier to work alongside him...

_**The Lin Kuei Throne Room~** _

Sareena arrived at the open doors of her intended location and walked up the seemingly never ending stairs. Before reaching the top she peeked over a few of the steps spotting Kuai walk around in a tight black short sleeve v-neck shirt, baggy black sweats and black combat boots, with his silver tricep and forearm guards. Sareena despite seeing him like this before, was always taken by surprise when he dressed so...casual; or as casual as he can get. Returning back to a standing form instead of a hiding position—which was pointless he could probably sense her—she cleared her throat. Kuai placed whatever papers he was reading down and looked towards the noise and noticed Sareena. He walked over smoothly and gracefully, his boots—despite looking heavy— were seemingly as light as air. Snapping out of her thoughts, she immediately bowed, as did he.

 **-"Hello”** she chirped.

 **-"Good morning, I appreciate you agreeing to discuss such matters so early in the morning”** he greeted with a soft smile. Sareena placed a hand up to stop him from talking more business.

**-"Kuai please, not before coffee”**

Kuai continued to smile, of course Sareena needed her caffeine, what a mistake it was for him to introduce her to the drink, she was just as addicted to the caffeinated drink as Frost!

He lead her to the table that he and Kitana sat at the previous night, before Sareena’s intrusion. _‘Kitana…’_ he shook his head _‘enough of that’_ although he hoped Kitana was alright and had managed to get some sleep, _‘it seemed troubling for her to do so last night’._

~~

After Sareena placed her second cup of coffee down, she was ‘more functional’ as she liked to put it, although Kuai did not complain—he actually found her quite humorous. Sareena was now willing to speak about the current situation at hand with the revenants.

 **-“Well according to someone who currently RESIDES in the palace”** she emphasized that this source lives in the home of the enemy. **“Liu Kang is mad, and that despite it not being confirmed by Liu Kang himself, there are rumors of another revenant attack that is to take place, possibly as revenge for losing the Empress of the Dead”**

Kuai casually dipped his youtiao (fried dough sticks) into his cup of warm soy milk and looked at her until he finished chewing and swallowed.

 **-“Liu Kang had already rebelled against Raiden’s direct orders when he decided to attack us. I believe he is going to use Kitana as an excuse for his motivation to make allies with following realms. And, it is also likely he is gaining more willful soldiers, who are angered at losing their queen.”** Sareena  saw how the idea bothered Kuai, she opened her mouth to say something  then closed it, she knew that she lacked the ability to comfort others.

 **-"Can we ask the Special Forces to assist us, and fight them like last time?”** Sareena suggested.

**-"As great as that sounds, Raiden suggests we keep this between us for the time being. We do not know if any attacks are to be made or where their next target will be. We both agreed to not spread any word or panic, causing alarms to set off with our false allegations. Also, as I can recall Sergeant Blade is not fond of her time being** **wasted** **; they do have a separate agenda compared to us and are currently dealing with refugees from Outworld.”**

Sareena had spaced out yet she had heard every word but somehow the face that it was coming from had morphed to the one she truly desired _‘Classic Bi-Han’_ Sareena thought. _‘Always considerate of the outcomes, always so careful’_ she shamed herself, how did she not think of this? Running into a fight without a second thought, she was no different than anyone else in the Netherrealm.

 **-"We will need your assistance and knowledge to make the outcome in our favor...if you wish to proceed doing so?”** Kuai paused to let her answer.

 **-"Of course I will, it is the least I could do for the Lin Kuei and for you, I am indebted to you. I am always of service.”** Kuai gave a concerned look.

 **-"Sareena you do not owe anything to us, you are free to make decisions of whom you wish to ally yourself with.”** Sareena moved to be in front of Kuai, practically crawling towards him like a predator to its prey. She continued until they were mere inches away, and getting up on her knees. She looked at his dark hair, as she intertwined her fingers through it, then to his blue eyes, then to his lips that were slightly chapped, placing her other hand on his cheek.

 **-"But Bi-Han it is because of you that I am free, that I can choose. And right now I choose you.”** whispering the last part as she pressed her body onto his and leaned in, closing her eyes.

Yet her eyes widened as she felt arms on her shoulders pushing her away. She looked at the man in front of her, it was not Bi-Han but Kuai Liang and he was looking away blushing.

**-"My apologies for such force, Sareena, but I… simply do not feel that way about you. And I know you do not feel that way about me…”**

_‘He knew? Oh Elder Gods he knew!’_ she did not realize what she had said earlier _‘how did this happen?’_ She asked herself in a panic, and to make matters worse she did this to Kuai of all people!

 **-"No you should not apologize Kuai, I-I do not know what came over me. One second we were speaking tactics and before I knew it you began to appear like Bi-Han...you do almost resemble each other.”** she realized how wrong the last part sounded. **“N-not that I do not think you are not handsome in your own way! Or that I only spend time with you because of your appearance. You are a great man with admirable features-”** she began to ramble as she was turning red. Kuai gave a soft smile

 **-"Sareena it is alright, you and my brother share a past, I understand. Yet he is gone, he…”** Kuai stopped. Did Sareena know that he too was subjected to Quan Chi’s manipulations, something that he had saved her from? Then later was defeated, disappearing to who knows where, possibly having a fate worse than death?  

If she did not know, then he will give her mercy by leaving her ignorant to his flawed brother, whom she thought was perfect. He remained silent, Sareena awaited for him to continue, yet receiving awkward silence instead. Taking the silence as a sign to leave she stood up and headed for the doors.

 **-"I should...go”** she gave a nervous smile, Kuai doing the same. **“Also Kuai, I...I do not ally myself with you because of your blood, but because you really are a great man”** Kuai’s expression softened.

 **-"Thank you, Sareena”** he wanted to compliment her in return yet she continued to walk. Instead of following her he stood still, after a few minutes he began to move towards the dark, wooden, hand carved, liquor bar and grabbed his favorite brand of baijiu(yellow wine) and began to poor some of it into an empty glass; as his mind wandered to darker places.

 _‘We may share blood. But we are not brothers.’_ Words he hated to hear yet left him awake many nights, _‘you are not worthy of the name Sub-Zero!’_ because of that Kuai was always striving to be a better Sub-Zero than his brother, to lead the Lin Kuei to a better future, teach the lessons from his mistakes. Yet they also taught him, he learned so much from them. He somehow learned to be more… human, to be more at peace with himself.

Once done with three glasses he stopped himself from continuing, _‘It is too early in the morning for this_ ’ and with that he had made plans to drink later that day, in his quarters, alone, to clear his mind of the demon that was his brother.


	18. Chapter 18: Sareena's Heart

Kitana sat in bed flipping through an old book, what the words on the page said did not matterーit was only to distract her and keep her mind busy. As she read she heard tiny chirping and looked up from the book and saw a tiny brown bird perched on the snow covered branch, snowflakes landing gently on it's feathers.

The assassin stood and walked towards the window, resting her head on the sill. At first watching the bird who stared back, then to the snow that fell, then to nothing at all; her eyes softly blinking until they closed altogether, being lulled to sleep, with the bird now gone.

She dreamt of that previous night: how she sobbed into Kuai's shoulder, how tender yet gentle their embrace felt, how it hurt having to leave his arms. Yet he gently caressed her hand as he lead her to a hallway she never truly considered walking down, was she allowed here? Did it matter? Kuai was the grandmaster so she did have permission, right?

Soon he lead her into a large room, much larger than his office, she would say about the same length and width as the dining hall, yet twice as high, how else could it store so many books? It was a library after all or as Kuai called it....

 **\- “The Lin Kuei Archive. It holds many historical texts about the world and of our clan.”** he ran his fingers over the spine of the books as he spoke **“There are books and scrolls of war, of peace, of hatred, of love…”** he grabbed a book off the shelf and handed it to her. **“We may be warriors with the ability to form ice, we may know how to wield multiple weapons and perform lethal attacks yet nothing can compare to how powerful and dangerous knowledge is”**

She looked at the book that was currently held out for her, then back to him; his face was covered by a shadow, only his most prominent features could be seen yet everything else melted into the darkness sending a rush of anxiety through Kitana, scared that he would disappear, leaving her alone. His eyes. She felt them, almost as if he was staring intently, as if _SHE_ would disappear if he blinked, she hoped that maybe he did feel that way. His eyes, the ones whose color resembled that of an ocean, a sea of happiness, those orbs of pure sky kept her chained to reality, a reality where only they existed.

Kitana extended her arm grabbing the book, a smile seen from the shadows, indicating Kuai was glad she accepted it. She looked at the title, gently flipping the pages, and skimming the words, until she closed it once again. Silence sat between them, he suggested they finish their meals, then after he offered to walk her to her quarters. Once there, she thanked him, and he kindly shrugged it off as common courtesy.

**-“Reading is not only the key to learning but an escape from what we have learned...”**

Kitana woke up to the sound of the breakfast call, angered that her slumber was interrupted and that she could not return to it, she got up and decided to shower. As she slid the door open she nearly stumbled over _‘a pot of flowers?’_ she thought confused as she knelt to grab the pot. She looked down both sides of the hall yet seeing no one _‘But who? How?’_ Bringing them in to sit them where the ones before once did, and heading for the showers.

**_The Dining Hall~_ **

Frost ate listening to the line of men who want to fight her, they wanted to show the rest of the clan who was superior. Frost didn’t mind she enjoyed kicking ass without having to instigate the fightーleading to Kuai getting mad. She laughed as she heard many of them challenge her.

**“Stop using this as an excuse to delay yourself!” “I have trained much more since last time” “If fighting is not appropriate how about a food eating contest?!” “Grandmaster’s strongest? Hah, what a joke”**

Despite some of the comments angering her she let them slide, she had the entire day to make them regret it. She continued to eat feigning disinterest, opening her eyes when the loud demands of kombat became hushed whispers of admiration. Walking in was the blue garbed princess herself, Kitana, she reached Frost’s table where many moved to allow her a seat. Kitana was silent, and simply placed her head on the table.

 **-“Yikes, what happened to you? It looks like you haven’t slept in ages!”** Kitana looked up, clearly not amused by Frost’s statement.

 **-“That is because I haven’t”** she snapped much more harshly than she intended. **“Sorry I didn’t mean to yell”** she apologized.

Frost shrugged not phased by the voice raise **“Don't worry I’m the same way when I wake up”** Kitana gave a lazy smile as she looked around.

 **-“Where is Ku-er I mean Grandmaster?”** she wondered aloud.

Frost simply thought _‘Jeez give the guy some space! Obsessed much?’_ but responded with, **“Having a discussion with Sareena, what else? She came early so they had a head start yesterday so the talk might be shorter than usual.”** She waved off another challenger and continued to speak **“But how ‘bout you stop worrying about my brother and focus on yourself, you're hard to look at”**

Kitana despite being slightly offended by her continued to wear a dazed look and walked up to get herself some food, today’s special was youtiao, curious to know how it tasted she grabbed some and sat down with Frost once again. But Frost simply got up and left her alone after she stated

**-“Hey if Kuai asks I’m in the courtyard, these morons are testing me”**

Kitana was confused but simply nodded her head in understanding and began to eat.

**_Thirty minutes after~_ **

Kitana finished her food she decided to walk off what she had eatenーjust because they did not have to train did not mean she could slack off! She was heading down a large hallway to head towards the main entrance of the temple, but she noticed an almost folded worn out piece of paper, she grabbed it and unfolded it, upon reading the first words she knew she should not be reading this. It did not belong to her, but she continued to read, curiosity getting the best of her.

        _My dearest Sareena,_

_I am writing this as I fear for your well being, I hope you are fine. I truly do. I apologize for all the pain I have put you through, upon our first meeting I had threatened to kill you, yet I could not, there was something about you that held me back. You sacrificed yourself for me and that is much more than I could have ever asked you to do, yet I am grateful nonetheless. I am writing this in hopes that it reaches you. I have been tasked to kill Shang Tsung which means I am to participate in Mortal Kombat. Yet when I accomplish what I was sent for I intend on leaving the Lin Kuei and hopefully with you by my side. As time went on I began to realize that I love you Sareena, my past is with the Lin Kuei yet my future is with you. If you accept my offer then meet me at the crossroads after the tournament and we shall begin our new life, together._

_Yours truly, Bi Han._

Kitana’s hands trembled as she read it, she had been there, in the room as Scorpion had entered holding the head and spine of the blue clad cryomancer. Watched as he released it, letting it shatter upon hitting the floor.

How selfish she was, focusing on herself and carrying out Shao Kahn’s orders, yet there were people who had made bigger promises. All she could picture was how at the end of it all the poor woman stood at the crossroads in the Netherrealm, hoping to escape it all and then looking like a fool when he never arrived.

Kitana forgot about the walk she was about to go on and soon began to search for Sareena. And the first place she could think of was Kuai’s throne room.

She walked in and reached where he sat, he simply sat on the large seat slumped. She called out to him and he simply looked up eyes unfocused and fogged up. _‘What had happened?’_

 **\- “Yes Kitana?”** his voice was tired and rough as if he was drowsy and his throat was dry.

 **-“I-I was wondering where Sareena is?”** Kuai looked down.

 **-“I do not know she might have left…”** Kitana began to worry, was she too late? Despite her rush she could not help but turn her attention to man before her.

 **-“Kuai are you alright?”** he nodded.

 **-“Yes there is no need to worry, just go find Sareena”** he said lowly, not meeting her eyes.

Kitana swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked onward, yet she turned to leave, hoping she was not making a choice she will regret later.

Continuing on she ran to the courtyard yet to no avail, although she did see Frost kick a man square in the chest as he flew a few meters back. Sareena was nowhere to be seen throughout the palace. Kitana was on the verge of giving up, Sareena must have already left, would she be devastated to know that she lost the letter? She walked towards the large main doors, perhaps when Sareena returned she could give it back-

She could not believe it.

There she was, Sareena, sitting on the steps, her mind clearly wandering as she stared at the mountains before her. Kitana walked towards her

 **-“Sareena?”** She snapped out of her haze.

 **-“Oh hi Kitana”** she seemed weary.

 **-“Are you alright?”** Kitana noticed this same look on Kuai and she began to piece something had happened between them.

 **-“Me? Of course…”** she trailed off and giving a sad smile, looking away and then back at her. She quickly changed the subject **“You are no longer a revenant?”** she said more as a question than a statement.

Kitana looked down at her own body, as if she just now realized **“I suppose so”**

**-“That’s good.”**

Kitana gave her a soft look **“I remember it…”** Sareena looked up “I **remember the deeds I was tasked with, the things I did for those vile men”** she spat out the end, the spoke softly once more **“But I remember you Sareena, I remember our friendship, you-you helped me, warned me, you tried to protect me when I least deserved it and for that I thank you”** Kitana was now sitting down beside Sareena placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sareena seemed genuinely shocked that Kitana was pouring her thoughts and feelings onto her **“Kitana I-”**

 **-“Sareena, I wish to continue being your friend”** she exclaimed, if Sareena wasn’t shocked before then she is now. Kitana then added sheepishly **“That is if you will allow me to”** she looked up to see Sareena’s eyes wider than they have ever been.

When Sareena finally gained some composure she gave a gentle smile and hugged the once undead princess. Now it was Kitana’s turn to be surprised, but she hugged her back **“Yes Kitana of course”**

Kitana sighed **“You honor me Sareena”**

 **-“As do you, Princess”** she pulled back and smiled.

 **-“I no longer wield that title”** Kitana was now frowning.

 **-“But of course you do, for as long as Edenia lives”** Kitana smiled but then remembered, she pulled the paper out of a hidden pocket.

 **-“Here, since we remain friends we cannot withhold information from each other. I found this and I know it belongs to you a-and I-I apologize for reading the contents within, I had no place in doing so…”** Sareena stared at the familiar sheet and snatched it almost immediately. She opened it up and read it, she reached deep into both boots and realized that she could have left without it.

 **-“What-how did you”** She cut off in exasperation **“-how did you get this?”** she asked frantic now, as if the peaceful talk they had never happened.

 **-“I found it on the floor, in the hallway by the north entrance”** Kitana was nervous due to the tone shift. **“I-I am truly sorry if I invaded your privacy”**

Sareena sighed and slumped her shoulders **“No, perhaps it would be nice to speak to someone about it…”**

Kitana gulped **“You really loved him didn’t you?”**

Shimmering eyes looked at her **“Of course, he treated me… he treated me well, like no other. He-”** her voice cracked and she choked down a sob **“He loved me”** tears fell. Kitana hugged her as she continued **“We were to leave, run away, be happy, be in love”** Sareena began to shake, sobbing in the others arms. **“And I nearly took advantage of Kuai, when I see him all I am reminded of is Bi Han and I have no right to be forgiven or be allowed entrance into his home”**

Kitana’s eyes widened, she what? She tried to what with Kuai?

Sareena pushed away from Kitana once again **“I can sense your jealousy”,** she spoke her tone slightly shifted **“I felt it as soon as we met eyes when I first arrived.”**

Kitana looked away **“I do not know what you mean”**

Sareena’s sobs had stopped yet tears continued to fall **“Oh please I can see it as clearly in the dark as in the light”** Kitana shook her head **“I miss Bi Han, I would beg the Elder Gods for simply one more day with him, but I will not turn a blind eye to those who are clearly in love. Kitana it is too late for me, but you have been given a new beginning, start it with him”** she didn’t say Kuai’s name but she didn’t need to, Kitana knew well who she spoke of. **“Claim what is yours before it is lost”**

Kitana hadn’t stopped shaking her head, she didn't deserve Kuai and he certainly did not deserve the miserable suffering he would endure if he chose to show any form affection towards Kitana.

**-“Kitana, Kuai is a wonderful man-”**

**-“That is why he does not deserve me”** Kitana cut off. **"Me simply being in his presence taints his image, a-and all I do is cause pain. I cannot do that to him, as soon as he considers me redeemed I will leave. Hopefully before he suffers for my actions.”**

**-“Oh... Kitana, he is strong as are you”**

**-“No I’m not”** she whispered.

Sareena seemed to know what she meant as she said **“Kuai would** ** _never_** **hurt you.”**

**_Later~_ **

A portal was opened to the Netherrealm, Kitana was hugging Sareena **“I will see you soon”** Sareena said.

Kitana smiled **“And I will be waiting”**

Sareena waved to her and other clan members who wished to say bye, Frost was even there, despite her earlier brawls she seemed unscathed, yet Kuai was not seen, but she knew he was there, perhaps watching in the distance with the shadows covering him.

 **-“Never forget what I said, Kitana!”** those were the final words Sareena said before returning to the damned land.

**_In the Netherrealm/Crossroads~_ **

Sareena walked around, clearing her mind, she hated being there yet she had nowhere else to go. Besides she was most useful here, reporting back to those in Earthrealm.

Her thoughts were interrupted by distant galloping getting closer, knowing the source she quickly hid behind a rock. She peeked over it to see Sindel riding one of those corrupted beasts. There was more galloping yet from the opposite direction and this time it was Liu Kang.

**-“Emperor, there is no sign of him”**

**-“He must still be in the Netherrealm, he could not have gotten far. Return that traitorous bastard and bring him back ALIVE!”**

**-“Very well sire, I will get the others and continue the search”** and they both turned separating once more.

 _‘This. Is not good.’_ Sareena thought as she stood from her hiding position.

**_In Kuai’s Throne Room~_ **

**-“Why would you not show up to see her leave?”** Frost asked. **“You’re over here asking me to be nice and become her friend but you can’t even be there to watch her go. You know that every time she walks through that portal she’s risking her life?”**

Kitana watched in shock and fear as she listened to Frost yell past her and towards her brother. She only came to see what was wrong, she knew Kuai was hurt and from what Sareena told her: they had not cleared the air between them. Not to mention Kuai was clearly tipsy at the least, and the air had smelt of alcohol, yet now the scent had seemingly intensified.

But Frost beat her to him and now here they were, Frost yelling at Kuai and Kitana in an uncomfortable position.

- **“And is that- is that alcohol? Are you drunk?!”** Frost was just so confused.

Kuai simply stared on at his enraged sister. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times but no words came out. Yet before he could muster even a word, a blue garbed ninja strode up, nervous from the scene before him and bowed at them.

**-“I-I apologize Grandmaster, but we have received word from the East station tower”**

Kuai despite his drunkenness remained sophisticated.  
**-“Proceed.”**

The man was strongーas all of Kuai’s students were yet his voice quivered and he visibly gulpedー he was aware that Kuai was not a man to be messed with, and this poor student had managed to walk in on a personal matter.

**-“The village wishes for your presence.”**   
  



	19. Chapter 19: The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 is finally up! It's more of an introductory chapter but we finally get some Outworld and Jade flashbacks for Kitana.

**-“The village wishes to see you”** The man paused **“they said it is urgent and require your presence”**

Kuai looked at the man seemingly intently ㄧdespite his drunkennessㄧ as he processed what he said.

 **-“Very well”** he said beginning to stand up.

 **-“Oh no you don’t!”** Frost’s voice boomed, startling both Kitana and the student, while Kuai merely paused and looked at her. 

**-“Is there a problem, Frost?”**

**-“Is there a problem? Is there a problem?! You should get a mirror to see the mess that you are!”** she was yelling at Kuai, she looked towards the student but spoke a little less aggressively **“You.”** The assassin practically jumped. **“How soon do they want to see him?”**

He gulped **“They did not specify, only that it was an emergency”**

Frost nodded **“Hmm alright, report back to them that we will be there by tomorrow morning, and by ten at the latest”**

The student bowed and stalked back down the stairs. Frost watched him then turned to face her brother yet again, continuing to glare.

 **\- “And you!”** she started harshly **“Get down from there and let’s take you to bed, we got stuff to do tomorrow”** Frost sighed, her voice now at a level tone as she grabbed Kuai’s arm and helped him down. **“You better not drink for a while because I swear if you do…”**

 **“Thank you, Frost”** he interrupted. 

Her mouth was open and she stayed silent until she said **“Just don’t do this again. ”**

She walked him to his room, told him to change and laid him down in bed. After checking if he was alright she got a glass of water and painkillers, putting them on the nightstand.

-“ **Goodnight”** she whispered.

 **-“Mmm night…”** he mumbled as Frost walked out. 

She slid the door shut and walked down the hallway where Kitana, who had been watching the scene play out, stood. 

 **-“Is he alright?”** she asked as a tinge of worry seemed to lace her voice.

 **-“He’s gonna be fine. But hey just promise me one thing?”** she looked up at the other woman, almost seeming desperate as she calculated her next words.

Kitana arched an eyebrow **“Of course.”** she said, after all she was sure this promise would not be of much inconvenience.

 **-“Can you not tell anyone about this? My brother cares about his image and would hate if this came out and ruined his reputation. I mean who can trust a grandmaster who gets drunk? Even if it was just this** ** _one_** **time, rumors would spread like a wildfire. It’s crazy what people would do to bring my brother down...especially since he's worked so hard building from the ground up”** her face filled with sadness as she let those last words slip off her tongue.

Kitana gave Frost a sympathetic look before locking their eyes and then proceeding to grab both her hands and give them a firm squeeze. Kitana's eyes filled themselves with an unmistakable understanding and gentle look.

**“Not a soul.”**

**_~~_ **

As they walked down the halls towards the more vacant hall where their rooms were Kitana spoke once more.

**-“So I’ve heard of this village but I have not yet seen it”**

Frost looked over **“Oh yeah, we try not to communicate with them as often, let alone visit. Especially when the Lin Kuei was being reformed the village heavily opposed.”**

**-“Why?”**

Frost scoffed **“Because the original clan was aggressive towards them, they abused the power they had. The village practically feared them and tried to forbid them from ever being welcome there, but even then the Lin Kuei didn’t like being told what to do. They hated the Lin Kuei so much that they wanted nothing to do with them.”**

**-“But then why are they asking for assistance?”**

**-“Kuai wanted to right the wrong doings of his predecessors which meant having to resolve the previous tension. The only way they could agree was if Kuai solemnly swore that he would not interfere with their matters but he would be their protector.”**

**-“So Kuai made peace by placing his life on the line?”**

Frost shrugged **“It’s nothing new, he would die fighting for anyone, even if they tried to kill him a few moments earlier.”**

Kitana frowned, she no longer wanted to be on this topic **“If Kuai swore that he would not place himself into the business of villagers, then wouldn’t they be mad about one of his students impregnating one of their own residents?”**

Frost laughed **“Hah, you have no idea, they were screaming in Kuai’s ear for a solid week. Kuai was pissed but when he confronted the guy, he confessed he had been going out in secret, and over time he and the girl fell in love. He also stated that they both wanted to keep the baby and remain involved in it’s life even after it’s birth. Kuai with his too big heart couldn’t stay mad at the soon to be father.”**

Frost reached her door and looked to Kitana **“Well goodnight”** she said as she opened her door and walked in, not waiting for a response from Kitana. 

Kitana stood there for a minute before heading to her room, and laying in bed for a few hours before sleep finally came.

Before she knew it morning had arrived without even a single noise leaving Kitana to slumber peacefully for another short while. When Kitana had at last awoken she headed for the showers, when she was done she went back to her room and got dressed. She checked the time, it was currently five o’clock, finding nothing else to do at this hour she headed for the dining hall. 

As she entered the dining hall she couldn't help but notice Frost talking to another student.

**-“Yeah and get three more guys, whatever it is they want, it must require a lot of manpower.”**

The man nodded and bowed. Kitana walked up to her.

**-“What was that about?”**

Frost had her hands on her hips, **“I’m getting a group of men to come with us, y’know just in case something happens.”**

 **-“Oh I understand”** Kitana placed a gloved finger on her chin as she looked down in thought **“May I come along?”** she asked locking eyes with the cryomancer. 

Frost seemed surprised and looked at her uncertainly **“Um…I don’t know...”**

Kitana was disappointed until a deep voice rumbled behind her **“I do not see an the issue with her joining us,”**

Kitana and Frost turned to see the source, Kuai stood tall and broad as he walked up to them. He seemed normal almost as if nothing happened yesterday. Was that better or worse? 

He continued **“not to mention it would be a great opportunity to socialize with others who are not in the Lin Kuei.”**

Kitana seemed speechless but Frost certainly had more to say. 

**-“What if word gets out about her past?!”**

Kuai gave a simple glare **“We all have pasts we regret, Frost”** saying her name sharply. **“If you fear what she has done perhaps they can teach her humility. She will join us and that is final.”** The manner in which he spoke left no room for arguments.

Frost looked at him then down to the floor **“Fine. I’m gonna go prepare for the hike.”** She turned and walked away, not bothering to look back.

Kuai looked at Kitana, now facing each other.   
           
**-“Thank you for that, but you do not need to argue with Frost because of me”** she said sheepishly.

Kuai sighed **“Frost at times forgets to use her manners and hardly cares about censorship. But as I was saying being cooped up in the temple, I must admit can get quite maddening. A change in scenery is always great for the mind and soul.”** Kitana gave a soft smile, she was about to speak until Kuai spoke once more **“Perhaps you should also prepare for the hike, get clothing that can keep you warm and shoes that will not make your feet ache, also snacks are always great to have in case you get hungry. The walk will take at least two hours, maybe less if we do not take as many breaks.”** Kitana nodded and Kuai just turned and walked away.

She ate and headed to her room to do as Kuai said. As she did so she couldn’t help but think to herself…

_‘Why do I suddenly feel so distant with Kuai?’_

**_~~_ **

Kitana walked to the east side of the temple and joined the group that was to walk, they talked amongst each other and even conversed with her. 

 **\- “I believe we are all ready?”** Kuai asked walking into the hallway that they all waited in.

Everyone looked and nodded. Frost was standing beside Kuai in her blue garbsㄧyet with more black layersㄧand was putting on her mask; Kuai on the other hand had an entire switch in wardrobe,his normally exposed dark hair was now hidden by a black hood that seemed to connect to the undershirt, he also seemed to be wearing more gear and was carrying more weaponsㄧspecifically kunaiㄧ and his face was also hidden behind a glowing mask. 

**\- “Very well let’s head out, Chief?”**

**\- “Yeah I got this everyone follow me!”** Frost immediately took charge and they walked out the smaller set of doorsㄧequally as guarded as the othersㄧthat was considered the east entrance.

**_~~_ **

They walked for a few yards, yet they were a great distance from the Lin Kuei Temple. All of a sudden they stopped, Kitana was filled with confusion, that was soon dispelled as Frost spoke.

 **-“You all know the deal, the bridges are fragile and the cold makes that more of a fact. Shouldn’t be that hard there’s currently eight of us.”** Soon Frost began to walk, from the way Kitana saw it she was moving as if on air, she barely touched the bridge.        
   
Eventually Kitana followed suit and moved equally as gracefully as Frost, she turned around and saw Kuai look in what seemed to be aweㄧdespite his mask covering most of his face. She blushed lightly and looked away, perhaps it was just her imagination; _‘of course, just my imagination,’_ she quickly tried to dismiss it before any hope could possibly bloom in her chest. 

Eventually her and Kuai ended up walking side by side, yet it was silent, she wanted to say something but what? She looked around for something to bring up and saw the other students talking and even Frost was maintaining a conversation and she seemed to be smiling under her mask, cackling at the others jokes.

**-“I wanted to apologize for earlier”**

The sudden voice that was right next to her made her hairs rise and face darken to red. 

 **-“W-what for?”** Kitana mentally face palmed, she didn’t mean to stutter.

Kuai looked at her nervously **“Well...for everything that has happened recently, my…”** he paused. **“For my unacceptable behaviour yesterday, you did not deserve to witness that. And also for what Frost said earlier, I know it sounded wrong but after we parted I spoke to her and she said she did not want the villagers to panic. Her intentions were good but her methodology requires some work.”**

Kitana nodded **“I see, Kuai, you do not need to apologize. ”**

**-“But I-”**

She cut him off **“We have all done things we wished we didn’t, as you said we have pasts we regret...”**

She halted for a brief moment as memories from long ago resurfaced, more specifically of Outworld 200 years ago...

 **-“Finish him!”** the loud voice boomed.

Kitana who was standing over the man who had surrendered looked towards her father with wide eyes. **“W-what?”**

Shao Kahn narrowed his eyes **“Did I stutter,** ** _daughter?”_** he practically spat out her title.

She looked down at the man, sorrow deep in her eyes, she closed them and spoke **“No, father, you did not.”** she looked back up. 

He raised an eyebrow from behind his skull mask and asked **“Well?”** he made a hand gesture to imply to do as told.

Kitana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, only when the man’s decapitated head stopped rolling and his body seized it's twitching did she release her breath. She hated the stench of death, loathed killing when it was not necessary, but she continuously told herself it was the price of conquest.

Later that night in the Outworld palace, alone in her room, she drank, sitting on the floor her back resting on the foot of her bed. She was trying her hardest to forget the fear in the man’s eyes, how he held up his hand as if that was what could stop her blade fans. She wanted to cry but she couldn’t it was a sign of weakness, but if she couldn’t cry then she would try to forget.

 **-“Princess?”** a feminine voice asked as she began to peek in then proceeded to invite herself in. It was Jade and she caught sight of the drinking woman. **“By the gods Kitana, stop.”** She did not say it urgently but attempted to bring the glass away from Kitana’s mouth. 

Kitana pushed her hand away and asked **“why don’t you join me?”**

Jade tensed up and then looked back towards the door, **“well...I have had a long day, perhaps all I need to do is unwind maybe just for the night”** she said while smirking, Kitana smirked in return and passing her a glass. 

Once the vivid memory of her past had played itself out she continued to walk on the path being led by Frost.

Kitana recollected the giggles, hiccups and drunken slurs shared until sunrise. Jade had always managed to make her happy in ways no one else could, she was blind to the fact that she had been truly blessed but now, she's gone…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at who it was, Kuai spoke **“There is no need to worry, you are not alone.”** Despite her mask and his own they exchanged meaningful glances, they continued talking to each other but occasionally they walked in silence, until Frost announced they had arrived at their destination. 

**-“We’re here! Welcome to Báiyù cūn, the White Jade Village.”**   
  



End file.
